Fairytale Adventures: Mickey and the Beanstalk
by Tashasaurous
Summary: *Note: Re-uploaded and title slightly changed to "Fairytales of Light"* (AU: Set within the SMCCU)-Suddenly on babysitting duty just one day before the Sailor Team's departure to Medge, King Mickey tells the Rugrats gang a twisted new version of "Jack and the Beanstalk" where he, as the main protagonist of the story, is set on an adventure with many friends and giants to encounter.
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time

_**FairyTale Adventures:  
Mickey and the Beanstalk.**_

 **Author's note: Once again on writer's block, this came up as one of the two FairyTale specials of Sailor Moon Continuum. This is based on three versions of Jack and the Beanstalk: The original story, Mickey and the Beanstalk, and Rugrats Tales From the Crib: Three Jacks and a Beanstalk, and a slightly better version of the deleted story "Fairytales of Light".**

 **The narrative of the story is set in the Continuum, set shortly before the events of "Sailor Moon: Advent Children" and after the events of "Case of Team Rocket".**

 **I do not own anything here. All rights belong to Disney, Nickelodeon, Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

 _Chapter one: Once Upon a Time..._

 _ **TASHASAUROUS  
Presents...**_

 _ **A Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Rugrats, Shrek, Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Ice Age, and Final Fantasy VII crossover...**_

 _ **FAIRYTALE ADVENTURES:  
MICKEY AND THE BEANSTALK.**_

 _Year: 1999-September-Two hours after the events of "Case of Team Rocket"..._

It's been such a beautiful day in the Fairytale World, the perfect day for hanging out with friends, especially some whom Mickey Mouse, King of Disney Castle and Keyblade Master, and Serena, also known as Sailor Moon, Princess of the Moon, Leader of the Sailor Team and future Queen of Crystal Toyko, never thought they would see again.

Right now, the two of them, along with their families and friends-Queen Minnie, Darien, Rini, Lusie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Sakura, Kero, Madison, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Yuffie and Aerith were all back to Duloc for the night before they would all prepare for their vacation trip to the mysterious world of Medge that Yen Sid had decided to send them for two weeks for a much needed break.

However, before they could rest up, apparently the babysitter who was supposed to be babysitting not only Farkle, Fergus and Felicia, but also the children of the Sailor Scouts' relatives-namely Tommy, Dil, Angelica, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Susie, had been down with a cold and Grandpa Lou was with Step-Grandma Lulu on a date and the kids' parents were also out. So when the group had returned to Duloc Castle, they were all suddenly pitched in for an emergancy babysitting duty until the adults returned which was roughly around eleven in the middle of the night.

To say that Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith were surprised that the rest of their friends could understand what the babies were saying in baby language was a surprise would've been an understatement, but they decided that it was actually really cool.

While they were in the Castle's garden that was installed and just completed five months ago, Brock and Lita were serving everyone snacks with a jug full of fresh milk.

"Sorry, guys. I know you were looking forward in resting up before we head out tomorrow." Serena apologised, feeling guilty for having all of her friends and family that she was meant to go with to Medge for vacation were all involved in this right now.

"It's no problem, Serena." Sakura ensured. "The babies aren't bad at all."

"Except for Angelica." Rini grumbled under her breath.

"So, got any ideas how to entertain the kids?" Sora asked, a bit worriedly and at loss. "I mean, all I have in mind is reading them a story."

The instant those words left his mouth, Tommy and the Rugrats gang looked up instantly, with Lil asking, "Is there gonna be a story read to us?"

"Uhhhh..." The Keyblade wielder muttered, looking at Serena and everyone else in the Sailor Team, including Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith.

"...The only thing I can come up with is a storybook. I don't think the story from the Moogle play will be any good." Cloud muttered after a tensed moment.

"Well, I already told the story of Snow White again last week." Serena muttered, shrugging.

Everyone else shrugged, clueless themselves. Even the babies and Susie were at loss on what kind of story they would like.

"Well, we already heard of the Froggy Prince two yesterdays ago." Tommy shrugged.

"And Sleeping Booty yesterday." Lil added, while she meant to say 'Sleeping Beauty'.

Fortunately, Mickey had an idea to read the kids a story and perked up, "I know just the thing!" which got everyone else's interests.

So after he burrowed a book from Duloc's library, Mickey had the children, which included Donkey's and Dragon's baby Dronkeys, all gathered near the shade of a tree of the garden as did everyone else just in case and that they volunteered to help, just in case.

"Okay, kids. This is a brand new version of the story of Jack and the Beanstalk." Mickey told the children as he held out a book based on the story that he used to be fully afraid of since he was young, but had grown to overcome that fear during an adventure a month before he became Yen Sid's Apprentince.

The babies stared blinking, having heard this story before.

"Um...How 'bout ' _Mickey and the Beanstalk_ '?" Mickey suggested after an awkward pause. Immediately, the babies looked more interested and everyone else were surprised that the King was going to insert himself as the main character of the story.

"You decided to make one up with you in it, Mickey?" Ash asked, curiously.

"Well, sure." Mickey replied to his eleven year old friend. "Gosh, not all giants are bad, and I thought it'd be nice to try somethin' a bit different."

"Does it have a Castle and a Queen?" Angelica asked, eagerly while inadvertedly pushing at Susie who grumbled.

"Angelica, knock it off!" Susie protested.

Serena quickly told the two four year old girls, "Now, now. Easy, kids. There's no need to fight."

"There is a Castle, but I think we should get started before there' anymore spoilers." Mickey answered Angelica's question, and didn't notice that Serena's cousin gave Mina's adoptive cousin a small raspberry, as the King then began to read the story aloud. "Once upon a Time, long long ago..."

"Funny, every crazy thing happens nowadays." Shrek couldn't help but comment sarcastically, only to wince when both Fiona and Serena elbowed him in the stomach for interrupting. Cloud, Manny and Diego wisely didn't say anything, but they all smirked softly with nods of agreement with the Ogre.

Mickey shook his head with a smile, then tried again, "Anyway; Once upon a Time, long long ago, there's a peaceful land called Happy Valley, where everybody was happy."

* * *

 _Within the Story..._

 _"...But sadly that happiness couldn't last long. Ya' see, one day, something strange happened that nobody could even understand how. They say that the magic which made the Valley peaceful and happy vanished when a storm appeared, and before they knew it, the magic vanished. It was a mysterious magic that no one could understand for years, and since they didn't know, they couldn't find a way to restore it. Now the valley is left in forcing it's people to work extra hard for food, water and milk. Little did they know, everything would soon change because of four peasents..."_

The Happy Valley, or so it used to be called, once had greenery and food all around. Now, however, the crops were drying off, the water began to dry out, and milk especially was hard to come by. While there were still some happy people, the prices if everything kept going up and those who were the most poor could only splonge on very little money that could only buy them a piece of bread.

In the village, there was a small Milk stand which had the four said peasents; a talking white cow wearing a blue jump suit, pink hat with a flower and three farmers; Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy who all sighed in disappointment at the business in selling bottles of milk.

 _"These poor peasants, one being Aunt Moo the Cow, tried very hard each and every day to try and get enough money to last them for a long time."_

 _"...Aunt Moo?" Ash kindly interrupted, with a sweatdrop._

 _"Come on, Ash. I think it's cute." Serena pointed out with a smile. "In the story of Snow White that I told a year ago had a Beanstalk in it with the Evil Queen trying to buy a mirror from a Giant."_

 _"And it's like Mickey said; this is a different version of this story." Sakura added, then she gestured the King to continue who nodded his thanks and continued to read on._

The four of them were calling out to costumers when they finally had someone approach their stand. Though three of them were a bit nervous as it was big, tall, strong muscled guy that was an excecutioner due to his face covered in a hood.

 _"Kind of sounds like Thelonious if you ask me." Serena whispered to Ash, Shrek and Donkey who all nodded in agreement, remembering the former Henchman of Farquaad and executioner. Really, though, the guy was such a good guy in heart, though not very bright._

"...This is the Moo-Milk Stand?" The man, (Thelonious) inquired. Mickey and his friends shared a confused glance that this guy couldn't even tell if this was the Milk stand or not.

"Sure is." Mickey replied as he turned back to the big and slightly scary guy. "We provide the best milk in the whole valley, courtesy of Aunt Moo here." He added while gesturing at the female Cow next to him who nodded.

Thelonious thought about it, before making a decison. "I'll take three bottles." He said, but when he held up his fingers, he only held up two. Apparently this guy couldn't count right either, and Donald resisted the urge to groan.

' _Oh...not another Goofy._ ' He thought in his mind, thinking how many times Goofy ended up counting wrong.

"That will be nine single coins, please." Aunt Moo informed him.

"...Sorry, ma'am. But I only have three." Thelonious replied, pulling out three gold coins from his pockets and placed them onto the counter.

"Well, that'll give ya only one bottle." Goofy pointed out apologetically.

Aunt Moo, being the tough Cow that she was, held out her, uh, arm hoove and suggested, "If you can beat me in arm wrestle, I think I can reconsider the price."

"I accept the challenge." Thelonious replied, thinking that he can easily beat her.

(Battle Ring Bell Dings)

But as it turned out, no matter how hard Thelonious struggled and pushed, even going as far as using two hands, he couldn't even move Aunt Moo's arm even an inch and his hands were beginning to get very sore while the female Cow yawned in boredom and Mickey, Donald and Goofy cheered their friend on.

Then, with perfect ease, she pushed down Thelonious' hands so hard that he ended up being thrown onto the ground with a cry of alarm. As Mickey and his friends celebrated, Thelonious moaned before slowly pushing himself up in defeat.

"...You're pretty good." He admitted, before taking the only bottle of milk he could afford and waved a goodbye to the four after having payed the only amount of cash.

Despite this, the group only had managed to sell three bottles of milk, which included the one that they'd just sold to Thelonious.

"Aw...Three bottles of milk sold today, and all we got is nine single coins." Mickey sighed. In the entire day, he and his friends all had the lousiest luck in the world and yet they were among the nicest of the whole land too.

It didn't help that his, Donald's, Goofy's and Aunt Moo's stomachs all growled loudly in demand for food which made all four of them sigh again disappointment.

"Looks like it's time to go home. We should get a moooove on." Aunt Moo told the young farmers who all sighed before they began to pack up for the night and began to walk back home to their lonely little shack which only had one bed.

The Poor Peasants looked so hungry that they could only eat one meal a day. As they walked along home the dirt path leading outside of the village, Donald looked the most desperate, looking as though he might pass out due to hunger. His stomach growled so loudly that it even made ripples. While the four of them passed the more quieter part of the valley, Donald's gazed turn to that of a log which, given that he was starving, made him hallucinate, because in his eyes, it turned into a fresh roast beef that was seeming and smelled delicious.

"Oooooh." Donald moaned as his mouth watered, before running over in desperation, which caused Mickey, Goofy and Aunt Moo to stop and turn to see that Donald was how munching the log into pieces in sheer desperation before he began to choke and gag as the cruel reality sank in. Mickey and Goofy hurried over and shook their poor friend to rid the pieces of wood that were not ediable to them and finally he panted when he was no longer choaking.

"Donald! Calm down, will ya? I know you're hungry, pal. Gosh, we all are, but eating logs is not the right answer." Mickey pointed out to his desperate friend.

 _"Um, maybe he should've gone for pine cones instead." Sid couldn't help but pipe him, causing everyone else to glance at him questionly._

 _Rini rolled her eyes, "Sid, you know as well as everyone that pine cones aren't for eating."_

 _"Yeah, man. You tried eating one to trick those two Rhinos back in the Ice Age and we both noticed how you were cringing." Donkey nodded in agreement, adding as he grimiced, "I woulda too if I had to do that."_

 _"Why...did you do that?" Kairi asked, not sure if she wanted to know._

 _Sid, Rini and Donkey all cringed in disgust as the memory of that time returned to them, as Donkey said, "Uhhh...he ruined their salad by accident thinking it was grass."_

 _The Princess of Heart shuddered, "N-nevermind." while she and the others gestured King Mickey to continue the story._

Later that night when the four had finally returned home, it was dinner time and they were seated at the table. Though what they had shouldn't really be considered as dinner and they were still so hungry but they couldn't have even half of what they had.

 _"Things were very bleak and terrible that they had to save whatever food they had left. See, all they had, other than milk which they couldn't even have as much since they needed to sell it to get money, was a single loaf of bread and one bean." Mickey foretold the story._

Both Mickey and Aunt Moon prepared dinner while both Donald and Goofy were sweating in anger and anxiety. Aunt Moo slowly and ever so carefully sliced two pieces of bread each for the four of them, which was so ridiculously thin it was like a soft, see-through paper. Mickey in the meantime was slicing the equally thin slices of the single bean they had before the placing the single pieces into the thin pieces of bread which made, as usual, the single bean sandwich.

 _"I'm getting pretty hungry hearing that part." Ash commented in sympathy._

 _"Me too." Sora nodded in agreement._

 _"Yeah, me three." Phil said, as he and Lil both looked jealously at Angelia who was munching on cookies._

 _"Oh, aye." Shrek smirked jokingly at the three boys._

 _"Couldn't they go fishing for fish or something, Your Majesty?" Crash asked, confused._

 _Mickey shrugged, "Nope. Even the fish disappeared from the valley." before he continued with the tale._

The four ate their, eh, food which, given how then they were, it was tasteless and Mickey, Goofy, Aunt Moo and Donald all sighed in disappointment and hunger.

"Gawsh...I wish we had something bigger and more tasty, like a roast chicken." Goofy moaned, which made Donald whimper before desperately snatching a plate and made to bite it, only for Aunt Moo to snatch it away from him.

"Now, now, Donald. I know you're hungry, but plates are not food either." Aunt Moo scolded, which made the poor duck burst into tears crying. Sighing, the cow patted him on the back while Mickey and Goofy approached to support him as well.

Mickey felt guilty. He wished there was something, anything, to change this horrible lifestyle. Seeing one of his best friend's cry, again, made him want to whimper and cry himself, but he had to be strong, for all of them.

* * *

The next day, the four of them returned to the Milk Stand to continue selling Milk when they had one stubborn costumer, which was Meowth, who was demanding a discount for the milk he was attempting to buy.

"I already told you, this is the cost of the bottle of milk." Aunt Moo told the Pokemon for the fifth time in less than three minutes.

"And I already told ya', milk-bag, I ain't spendin' anymore than a silver penny for a bottle of milk!" Meowth protested, before grinning wickedly as he suggested to make things easier for him, "But if we play rock, paper and sissors, the winner gets to either pay the amount of money or gets to get the milk for free. See?"

"Sorry, pal, but we don't give out milk for free." Mickey spoke up this time, firmly. He was growing tired of this mean costumer's attitude and how he was treating Aunt Moo.

"And I can't play rock, paper and sissors because I have hooves, not hands." Aunt Moo added, showing off her said hooves.

Meowth simply looked away with his arms folded and said, half-mockingly, "Well, d'en I guess youse just have to cope with I'm willin' to pay. Unless one of you other twerps challenge Meowth in that cow's place."

Despite that they had fingers, Donald and Goofy both quickly hid scaredly behind Aunt Moo, which made Mickey shake his head before he stood up on a stool due to him being short and declared, "I accept your challenge."

(Battle Ring Bell Dings)

"One, two, three!" Mickey and Meowth both counted as they shook their fist and revealed what they showed off in the game; Mickey had sissors, while Meowth had...paper, much to the latter's dismay as the Pokemon screamed in pure shock that he just lost to a mouse bigger than him.

"Ha! Looks like we win." Mickey declared with a smirk, as Aunt Moo, Donald and Goofy all sighed in relief.

Realising he had no choice but to pay the actual cost of the bottle of milk, Meowth handed over the three coins to the four while grunting angrily to himself, an angry tick-vain squeezing on his head(anime-style) while half-clutching his paws in sheer annoyance, "Being beaten by a Mouse-Peasant...!"

But despite this, Mickey and his friends all sighed as they could only afford firewood and another single bean...again. However, what they didn't know was that they were about to meet others and in coming days, something amazing will happen that will change their lives forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Not a great start to this story and I think it will only be three, four or five chapters long. See you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Beans, anyone?

**Author's note: Thanks for the review Pokeball645 and sorry that I haven't posted this story sooner or having updated "Life WON'T be Normal" in a long while. I will try my best with this story and hopefully update the other one soon. In meantime, here's a new chapter.**

 **I do not own anything here. All rights belong to Disney, Nickelodeon, Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

 _Chapter two: Beans, anyone?_

As it was getting late, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Aunt Moo had bought what they could afford and were making their way home. Though the three farmers couldn't help but take notice that Aunt Moo looked strained and exhausted, more than ever lately and it began to greatly worry them.

"Are you okay, Aunt Moo?" Mickey asked, concerned.

"I'm alright, Mickey darling." Aunt Moo replied, smiling at the young farmer's concern. "Just a bit hungry."

"Oh, we all are." Mickey shrugged, before saying optimistically, "But this can't last forever, right? One of these days, we'll have plenty of food, just like rich people. We'll have Turkey, and Ham, and Vegetables."

"And Grass." Aunt Moo added, dreamily.

"And Chicken." Donald added, his mouth starting to water at the mention of food.

Goofy thought then added, "Oh! And Ice Cream, and Cookies and Pie."

"Fruit tarts and cobblers piled this high." Mickey added, measuring the height of the latter with his hands, before he and the others stopped at the red light at the crossing road, allowing an Onion Carriage drawn by two horses wearing sunglasses and a married Orge couple(Shrek and Fiona) pass by before the light went green and the group moved along while still daydreaming of food and a better lifestyle.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was fast asleep. Though sometimes it was a bit annoying when you only had two beds. Mickey and Aunt Moo shared one, the former snoring, while Donald and Goofy shared the other, and the blanket wasn't big enough for both of them to share and in their sleep, they kept on fighting over it.

When Donald grabbed the blanket from Goofy, the latter spun really fast before stopping and then he grabbed the blanket it back while the same thing happened to him happened to Donald. Soon both of them pulled hard and began to fight even more. However, both of them ended up spinning and tied up together in the blanket it before spinning to get untangled. But when they pulled hard, the force ripped the blanket in half and both Donald and Goofy ended up spinning at the same time before stopping while lying on their backs on the bed, both tied up in the two halves of the blanket.

"Ooh! Goofy!" Donald groaned aloud, which unfortunately awoke Mickey and Aunt Moo up and the two saw what had happened.

Rolling their eyes, the two still tired peasents got out of their bed and moved to help free Donald and Goofy from their tangled situation. Again.

 _"Even though they tried to remain optimistic, things haven't been gone well and it was steadily getting worse. To think that it used to be a Happy Valley." Mickey read on._

 _"Yeah, now it's Gruesome Gluch." Donkey piped up._

 _"Donkey!" Serena and Shrek scolded._

 _Mickey ignored that comment and instead continued reading on, "Days pass, weeks pass..."_

 _"I pass. You deal." Crash spoke up, though he and Eddie were both playing cards while listening to the story at the same time. The two of them bursted out laughing and high-fived but stopped when Manny snatched the cards away from them._

 _"You want to hear the story or not?" The Mammoth asked in annoyance._

 _Even though they wanted to, they haven't even heard of the best part yet. So the Possum Twins slumped to pay attention again._

 _"Oh, okay." Crash muttered, one hand under his chin._

 _"Party-pooper." Eddie critized to Manny. The rest of the Sailor Team, Angelica, Cloud, Riku, Sora and Donald shook their heads while Goofy shrugged at the babies and Susie who shrugged back, and Minnie, Daisy, Kairi, Aerith, Yuffie and Tifa giggled._

 _"Uh, anyway..." Mickey continued, clearing his throat and continued to read along, "Days pass, weeks pass, and yet nothing changed for the better. Not yet, at least."_

* * *

A month has passed and the sales of the milk as gotten worse and Aunt Moo has become slightly weaker due to the lack of food and everything in the valley had began to gradually dry up so bad that the crops didn't grow properly and the water had began to dry out due to the lack of rain. Today they only managed to get two gold coins and Aunt Moo didn't even bother challenging anyone this time.

But that wasn't even half of it, as when Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Aunt Moo returned home for the day, their refridgerator only had an empty bottle left, less than a half of bread and no beans.

"Gosh...there's almost nothin' left." Mickey commented, shocked.

"Can ya still give out milk, Aunt Moo?" Goofy asked, while his stomach growled and grumbled painfully.

The Cow blinked, before trying her luck in pouring Milk in. But the more she strained to do so, the more she began to feel increasingly dizzy until she nearly collasped from exhaustion and when she held up the bottle...it was still empty.

"...I'm so sorry to say but...I'm empty. There's no more milk left." She announced, guiltily and apologetically.

Mickey gasped in shock, and Goofy exclaimed in horror, "GAWRSH!"

"WAAAAAAK!" Donald screamed in a mixture of despair and anger. He then collasped onto the floor and sobbed pathetically with tears pouring out like water-works. "We're gonna starve! WAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAAAA!"

"We're gonna go hungry and die!" Goofy sobbed, his tears pouring out like rain while he fell onto his knees.

Mickey and Aunt Moo didn't know what to do or what to say. With the latter no longer being able to be a milker, they couldn't even sell milk anymore and that meant no more costumers and no more milk in Happy Valley. The former felt even more guilty. He didn't know how to solve this crisis...until he noticed a guitar that once belonged to his father hanging on the wall above the fireplace.

That's when an idea hit him and he smiled.

"Fellas...I think I have a salution." Mickey spoke up, which caught the attention of Aunt Moo, and Donald and Goofy who both stopped crying.

* * *

The next day, the four of them entered a dinner theatre for a new job and were preforming a song of the Wild West, with an elf helping with the set, and they all dressed up like Cowboys, with Mickey playing the guitar.

Though once they finished with the act, the only auidence they had in the entire dinner-theatre were a snoring Sleeping Beauty(Princess Fiona's friend), a Cricket couple with one of them doing the chirping silence effect sound until his girlfriend nudged him to stop and applaud, which he did, and a young teenage looking cleaner with blonde hair(Serena) who paused in her cleaning.

"So um...w-what do you think?" Mickey asked the cleaner who was the only one awake.

The cleaner paused, before shrugging and pulled a small sack of what seemed to be coins out of her dress pocket and tossed it towards the group. It landed perfectly in Aunt Moo's front pocket of clothes. Aunt Moo, Mickey, Donald and Goofy smiled happily before they made their exit.

"Thanks for seeing the show!" Mickey farewelled as he and his friends waved a goodbye to the cleaner who waved a goodbye to them with a smile on her face.

' _Wow, things couldn't get interesting than this. Maybe they're the ones who can solve this._ ' The cleaner thought to herself while she distractedly grabbed a cloth that was hanging and began to wipe the tables until she realised she just grabbed part of Sleeping Beauty's dress, the Princess unaware as she was still sleeping and snoring.

"Oops!" The cleaner flinched, her face turning bright red in embarrassment.

* * *

Not long after Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Aunt Moo returned home with their new sack, the four of them gathered around excitedly as things were starting to look up for them.

"Oh boy! Wonder what we'll be able to buy with all of this?" Mickey asked, eagerly as he began to open up the sack.

"Turkey?" Goofy asked, day-dreaming again.

"Lobster?" Donald added.

"Sweet Potato Pie?" Aunt Moo added.

"Maybe even Pancakes?" Mickey added while still opening the bag up.

"Lots of starches, lots of greens, fancy cho-co-late covered..." Goofy trailled off as he, Donald and Aunt Moo froze when Mickey said the one thing they didn't think it would happen.

"Beans?" Mickey asked when he looked inside and there they were, inside the bag were not gold coins they were expecting, but green, hard looking beans.

"What do you mean beans?" Goofy asked, disgusted as he and the others looked inside when Mickey showed it to them. True to their friend's words, it was indeed beans.

"Beans!?" Donald exclaimed, before his face turned bright red as he then jumped right up towards the ceiling while pulling the feathers off his head and throwing a major temper tantrum.

"There's something else in this sack." Aunt Moo realised when she and then Mickey and Goofy noticed a small square like object inside. When Mickey pulled it out, it was a small slip of folded paper which he unfolded.

"It's some kinda message." Mickey realised.

"What does it say?" Aunt Moo asked.

Mickey read it carefully, and then read it outloud, " _"To those who obtain these Magic Beans which are no ordinary beans are to listen carefully. These magical beans will change your life. If you plant these beans on the night of a full moon, do you know what'll happen?"_ "

By then, Donald landed back on the ground and sarcastically answered the question before Mickey could finish reading the slip, "Yeah! We get MORE beans!"

Before anyone could stop him, Donald snatched the paper, ripped it into shreds and then grabbed the sack of beans and tossed them out of the opened window where the beans flew out and landed on the ground just next to the house despite Mickey telling him to stop.

"Magic Beans! Phooey!" Donald scoffed.

"...We could've hard those for dinner." Aunt Moo sighed, which while Mickey sighed in disappointment and despair and Goofy grumbled while sadly rubbing his sore and empty tummy, Donald scoffed again and folded his arms in anger.

"Looks like that idea didn't work after all." Mickey muttered in defeat.

* * *

Later that night, the group had gone to bed much more hungry than ever and were having trouble in falling asleep due to hunger pains. Except for Mickey who felt the guilt and despair more than the hunger pains, his heart heavy in guilt. Unable to sleep and needing time to think, Mickey silently slipped out of bed and headed outside where he took a seat not too far from the house and sat on a small boulder with his chin sitting on the palms of his hands and his elbows resting on his knees.

He sighed in sadness.

"Why so glum, son?" A voice asked, and when Mickey looked behind him, a small cricket dressed as a fine gentlemen and holding an umbrella(Jiminy Cricket), approached.

"Well, I tried to me and my pals a new job to get money to buy food by workin' at a dinner theatre. But all we got is these beans which a note said are said to be magical, but my good pal Donald has thrown them out." Mickey explained, deciding to honest. "At this rate, I don't think the four of us are gonna last much longer."

Jiminy shook his head, "Don't think like that. You can still make a difference as long as you and your friends are still around and keep trying. Besides, everyone else in the Valley are keeping their hopes up, and the one who still has the biggest hope, is you."

"Gee, I-I guess you're right. All I wish is for everyone to be happy again in Happy Valley. Huh, especially Aunt Moo, Goofy and Donald." Mickey smiled a little, feeling better thanks to this kind stranger of a cricket.

"Well, haven't you ever wished upon a star?" Jiminy asked, and when Mickey shook his head, the former gestured up at the sky where the brightest star shined in the sky. "Your dream just might come true."

Even Mickey didn't know if the beans were magical or if wishing upon the Wishing Star, with some faith that he had left, he decided to try it out. "Gosh, maybe I should give it a try."

Fully unaware to him, not only was Aunt Moo mentally wishing for the similiar thing while closing the window that Donald had thrown the beans out earlier, but the beans themselves began to glow and glitter in light as they sank into the soil before something amazing happened.

"Star light, star bright, First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have this wish I wish tonight." Mickey spoke while his hands were clamped together, wishing very hard. "I wish for Happy Valley to be a happy place again and something amazing to happen."

While Mickey prayed for his wish, the beans magically grew and become a beanstalk which continued to grow.

 _"While everybody was unaware of this, the beans were indeed magical as a Beanstalk was born." Mickey continued reading to everyone. "And all through the night, it grew onward and upward."_

 _"That thing just turned itself into a giant vine problem." Diego sarcastically commented to himself._

 _"But vines come in handy in climbing steep walls." Yuffie pointed out, grinning._

 _Sora nodded in agreement, "She's right." and then allowed the King to continue reading._

After wishing upon the star and bidding Jiminy Cricket who'd introduced himself a goodnight, Mickey headed back into the house, fully unaware of the unusual turn of events and saw that Aunt Moo was up, sitting on the bed. Smiling in sadness, yet happy to at least have her, Donald and Goofy as friends, Mickey joined her and gave the cow an embrace which she returned.

Donald and Goofy, who'd seen this after having trouble sleeping, decided to join them and soon all four of them hugged warmly. Even though they were going through tough times, they were all together.

* * *

The next morning, after the four of them finally managed to get some sleep, Mickey got up tiredly to get a glass of water which was also just a couple drops from the tap. Yawning and somewhat on auto-pilot, Mickey didn't notice that the kitchen was somehow in an upward angle until the slope of the wood made him slip and he yelped and fell backwards.

"Say, what's this?" Mickey wondered, finally taking notice that something unusual happened. The window as blocked by a very large green vine which blocked out the sky. Whatever it was, it was huge and it pushed the entire house up a little. Even damaging it.

Immediately, Mickey rushed towards the bed that he and his three friends were sharing together and shook Aunt Moo's shoulder, saying urgently, "Aunt Moo! Wake up!"

"...Five more minutes..." Aunt Moo grumbled, sleepily.

"But there's something you gotta see! Right now!" Mickey told her. "A giant vine has grown right next to our house!"

"...A giant vine?" Aunt Moo asked, sitting up awake as did Donald and Goofy.

As soon as the four of them got dressed and raced outside, they saw that it was more than a giant vine. It was so big it reached up all the way into the clouds and it seemed pretty good for climbing too.

"It happened in the very same spot Donald threw those beans." Mickey realised.

"Gawrsh, those beans really ARE magical." Goofy thought, amazed.

"Wow! Oh boy!" Donald exclaimed.

"I've never seen anything like it." Aunt Moo shook her head in awe.

Suddenly feeling the urge to go on an adventure up this beanstalk, Mickey excitedly urged his friends, "C'mon, fellas! Let's go see where this Beanstalk will take us!" before racing towards the Beanstalk, with Donald and Goofy following him a second later.

"Wait for me, darlings!" Aunt Moo called out as she followed them.

It was an adventure of a lifetime that these four peasents never would have dreamed. Thankfully the Beanstalk was so large that Mickey and his friends had no trouble in climbing as they walked up the smallerish vine which acted like a climbing ramp.

After what seemed like a long time, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Aunt Moo finally emerged from the bottom of the clouds and found that it was solid and thick yet soft and cusiony at the same time that they wouldn't be at risk of falling through all the way back down thousands of feet to the ground.

As the four of them looked around the amazing sights, Donald was the first to notice something in the distance and cried out, "Oh boy! Look at that!"

When Mickey and the others looked to see, there stood a land where the trail of clouds ended and on more clouds floated a large land, with a field that seemed giant to them, a village close by and far ahead was a very, very, VERY large castle made of cold stone. On another cloud trail connecting to it like a flight of stairs was another large, but darker castle with it's stones almost completely black.

"Gosh, I never thought there'd be anybody living up here." Mickey commeted in amazement.

All of the sudden, something bursted out of the clouds which startled the group who screamed in alarm as...a young human-sized fairy appeared in a pink dress, long boots, pink-almost-see-through wings, a magic wand with a Cresent Moon and blonde hair.

"Hi there, guys. Sorry for scaring you." She greeted.

"Oh, um, h-hiya, ma'am." Mickey greeted awkwardly, attempting to recover from the unexpected scare attack. "Who're you?"

"I'm Fairy Moon. Pleased to meet you." Fairy Moon replied.

The peasents shared their awkward hellos before Donald narrowed his eyes as something was familiar with this fairy, before he muttered in realization, "Hey, I know you."

"Yeah. You're that cleaning lady who gave us those beans." Goofy realised as well.

Fairy Moon(Serena) flinched before sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "Well, those beans did bring you guys up here, right? I couldn't tell you who I was without suspicion. Besides, I was undercover." and laughed nervously.

Donald and Goofy shared a glance, before they understood what she said and muttered in unison, "Oh."

"Gee, it was sorta nice of ya. But um, why did ya give use those beans that brought us up here?" Mickey asked, now confused.

"Well...it's kinda like this." Fairy Moon began while flipping in the air, but she suddenly lost control and wobbled and her wings sent her on a wild ride as she screamed comically while clumsily tried to regain her balance but began to plummet. The group raced out of the way to avoid in getting crash landed on before Fairy Moon finally landed face first into the clouds and became stuck half-way.

"Are you okay!?" Mickey cried out as he and his friends hurried to see if Fairy Moon was alright.

"...I'm stuck." Fairy Moon replied, her voice muffled in the clouds.

Fortunately, Mickey and his friends grabbed hold of the fairy and successfully pulled her out, but the impact caused everyone to tumble over and Fairy Moon landed on top of Goofy.

"Ay-hyuck! Cusiony." Goofy remarked about the soft landing of the fluffy clouds.

"I'm so sorry! Didn't mean to land on you." Fairy Moon apologised while hovering up in the air again.

"That's okay. I fall all over the place all the time." Goofy replied with an one shoulder shrug while pushing himself up in a sitting position.

"So um, what's the story behind all this?" Mickey asked again.

Fairy Moon sighed before saying, "You guys better get comfortable. It's a bit of a long story and what I'm about to tell you is quite risky."

Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Aunt Moo shared sudden concerned glances before they each took a seat on the clouds to hear the reason behind Fairy Moon giving them the magic beans.

What she is about to tell them is the start of their big adventure; both literally and figuretively.

* * *

 **A/N: And so the big adventure has began. The next chapter will mark the beginning of the dangerous quest. See you in the next chapter when I'm able to post again!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Quest

**Author's note: Not much to say here. Enjoy this new chapter.**

 **I do not own anything here. All rights belong to Disney, Nickelodeon, Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

 _Chapter three: The Big Quest_

No sooner than when Mickey and his friends got comfortable, Fairy Moon began, "Okay. You know all how two months ago Happy Valley suddenly lost it's mysterious magic, right?"

The group nodded, with Aunt Moo saying, "Yes, it's the magic that no one knows for years but it is said to have made everyone in Happy Valley...well, happy." shrugging a bit awkwardly over the logic.

"It's been that way and it's been similar up here too, because the magic connected the harmony of both worlds was always protected by the first castle's occupant." Fairy Moon explained. She then held an expression of sadness as she continued, "Except one day, everything changed."

 _ **FlashBack:**_

 _ **The first castle, much smaller than it is in reality, was more like a royal castle and the draw bridge lowered when a newspaper was tossed in front of it. It's occupant, a young sorcerer in his 30's in fine robes(Clow Reed) came out to retrieve it only to rechieve cheers from a crowd of the land's kingdom(That included Sora, Riku, Kairi, Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Sakura, Madision, Kero, the Fairytale gang and villagers) with signs that said, 'We love you!'.**_

 _ **"...The time has come, I see." Clow Reed thought to himself. He knew what he had to do.**_

 _ **"**_ The Sorcerer had to go on a quest to protect both lands from the dangers that was starting to appear. He left the land and travelled far from the clouds to another land... _ **"**_

 _ **Many days pass and the Sorcerer still had yet to return despite his promise. But the longer his absence went on, the more everyone realised that he wasn't coming back. Everyone began to grieve for the loss of the Sorcerer they loved the most.**_

"He never came back. Most say that he died in his quest." Fairy Moon shook her head.

"That's terrible." Mickey thought, feeling sorry for the people up here in this land. He then asked, "But what happened next?"

"Well...that's when the situation got worse." Fairy Moon answered, flinching a little as she continued, "Because the magical connection wasn't protected anymore, and only the Sorcerer knew about it, that and the castle made a great new house and visit place for giants."

"Oh." Mickey muttered, not getting it at first. But when he did, he gasped in shock and no small amount of fear, "What? A giant?"

"A giant?" Goofy repeated, eyes widening in horror.

"A giant?" Aunt Moo repeated, shocked.

"A giant!?" Donald jumped in horror.

Fairy Moon sweatdropped, correcting them, "I said _giants_ , not _a giant_." and when she saw the four of them quiver in fear, she quickly added, "But the last I checked, there was only two."

A pause.

"Um...You do realise that what you're sayin', right?" Mickey inquired awkwardly.

"Good point." Fairy Moon agreed, before continuing, "Anyway, it was around that time when the giants turned up."

 _ **As everyone tried to go on with their lives while wondering who would be the empty castle's new occupant, there heard a loud stomping and the ground began to shake, which got worse.**_

 _ **"What was that?" A ten year old boy(Ash Ketchum) asked in alarm, with his Pikachu, resting on his shoulder, looked behind them and the small Pokemon cried out in alarm.**_

 _ **"Oh no! Look out!" A ten year old maiden girl(May) screamed in horror while pointing behind Ash and some of everyone else who all turned to see what had May and Pikachu terrified and when they saw, their reactions matched theirs. Near by trees came crashing down and followed by something that made them horrified.**_

 _ **A young woman screamed a blood curdling scream, while two guys who were having coffee at a cafe yelled in alarm while moving out of the way, narrowly avoiding in getting crushed by a foot that belonged to Willie the Giant who crushed the two chairs, and table flat. The giant stomped through the village, looking down at the terrified villagers who screamed and run out of the way to avoid him and to make things worse, anoter giant with black hair and beard, named Georgy, made a much bigger destruction by tearings rooves off, smashing a clock tower before he and Willie marched towards the castle.**_

 _ **While Willie entered the castle, in an instant the entire building transformed from it's royal looking into a much, much bigger and giant one that made everyone suddenly feel like ants. It didn't stop there as a cloudy stair-case appeared, connecting to another large cloud-land where another castle of the same size appeared, but much darker looking, and Georgy looked out of the window, laughing evilly.**_

 _ **"Perfect. Now this land and the magic is all ours for taking; but mostly mine! You got that, Willie?" Georgy declared manically.**_

 _ **"Uh, I think so. I only want somebody to sing me to sleep." Willie replied, shrugging cluelessly as he was the dim-witted one of the two.**_

 _ **Georgy rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Sleep, scmleep! You can do that when you find someone who can sing." before he added in sarcasm, "Unless you want to be Snow White."**_

 _ **Just then, they heard the doorbell ringing 'DING DONG' which got both Giants' attention, as the speaker on both the inside and outside of the castle echoed with a voice speaking.**_

 _ **"You two! Giants!" It was the sound of the Captain of the Town's Knight-Hood Police, and he was surrounded by his men, with some of the villagers half way behind them as they stood nervously.**_

 _ **The new doors opened like a villager's door and the two Giants came down the new giant steps, with Georgy demanding, "What do you want?"**_

 _ **"By the order of this land's law. I am authorized to place you both under arrest for trespassing on..." The captain began to waver as the two Giants stood towering over him and instantly his courage faded in a matter of seconds. "...Private...property..."**_

 _ **Georgy snorted, amused. "Ha! You and what army?" He mocked.**_

 _ **"Yeah, they ran away." Willie asked, pointing behind the Captain who looked back to see that his men weren't there, having left behind weapons and shields. The villagers hid within the clouds and behind trees in fright. The Captain gasped before running away, screaming girlishly before he leaped into the clouds and hid with the villagers himself.**_

 _ **Willie and Georgy both retreated into the castle while waving everyone a mocking goodbye and closed the doors behind them, the latter laughing evilly once more.**_

"Some knights they were." Donald commented dryly when he and the others heard how the knights failed to reason with the two giants.

"Didn't anybody else try and stop 'em?" Goofy asked.

Fairy Moon shook her head, "They tried, but each time they did, the giants kicked them out; they tried climbing up the latter to the window, but one poor guy was blown away. They tried busting in, but were knocked away. They even snuck in to find them, but were chased out. As far as that went, they even hired two clowns and made a giant wooden horse."

 _ **Two people, a man(James) and a woman(Jessie) were hiding in the head of the wooden horse they piloted towards the castle and managed to get in. Unfortunately, Georgy, having come for a visit again, saw this and punched the head so hard that it went flying and Jessie and James screamed while being flown away.**_

 _ **Willie opened the window which allowed the two to continue flying out of control.**_

 _ **"No FAIR!" Jessie shrieked.**_

 _ **"This is gonna hurt!" James wailed.**_

 _ **"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF!" The duo exclaimed as they disappeared into the sky like a twinkling star(the old fashioned Team Rocket style).**_

 _ **The villagers waiting outside-Sora, Riku, Kairi, Sakura, Madison, Kero, Ash, Pikachu, May, and others-Brock, Lita, Roxas and Axel-saw what happened and they all slumped low, groaning.**_

 _ **"That didn't work either." Kairi sighed, dismayed.**_

 _ **Sora groaned, "I knew those two guys wouldn't cut it."**_

 _ **"Yeah, should've known those dorky inventors would mess things up." Ash muttered dryly.**_

 _ **"Especially with the dumb idea of using a wooden horse." Roxas agreed.**_

 _ **Axel shook his head, pointing out, "With all the mess they made since they got here, I don't think even the Statue of The Sorcerer moving with magic would even help."**_

 _ **"Yeah." Riku, Lita, Sakura, Madison, Kero and May all sighed in agreement.**_

End Flashback:

"With the giants now inside the castle, they're using the magic for their own purposes and causing everything to dry up both here and in Happy Valley. The only places that are still thriving are within the two giant Castles themselves." Fairy Moon concluded.

"But what is the magic?" Mickey asked.

Fairy Moon looked at him and his friends with a serious expression this time, and she said, "The only way to find out for sure is to go into the Castle that has magic in it. Not the dark one, because no one's even bothered going in there."

"What's that have to do with us?" Donald asked, impatiently. He's had enough of the long-winded story and just wants the Fairy-Lady to get to the point.

"I know that you all want a better life and for Happy Valley to have it's happiness again." Fairy Moon replied. "That's why when I first saw you yesterday, I knew that you all have what it may take to set things right and for all of you to have a future."

"...You want us to go into the castle?" Mickey asked, wanting to make sure if he understood right.

Fairy Moon nodded, "Well, think about it. A castle is a better place to be than what you guys live in now."

Even though the four of them were nervous about facing giants with the real possiblity of getting killed, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Aunt Moo did like the idea of a better life than what they had now.

"Well...I do like the idea my own comfy bed." Mickey admitted, thinking about his own king-sized bed.

"I'd like a beach chair and sun-tan." Donald said, thinking of himself relaxing on the said chair with a solar powered heat beam in a huge room decorated as a beachside, getting a tan.

"I'd like a new, funny-shaped green hat." Goofy said hopefully as the image of the green half-bone-shaped hat came into his mind. He rechieved odd expressions on Mickey and Donald's face. Goofy shrugged cluelessly, "What?"

"I see nothing wrong with that." Aunt Moo said about what Goofy would like.

"What would you like, Aunt Moo?" Mickey asked, curiously.

The female cow thought for a second before saying dreamily, "I wish to be in luxurious bubble tub pool with a nice mocktail that has a little umbrella...and with all of you with me." which made Mickey, Donald and Goofy smile warmly at their friend's wish.

"Welp, this will be dangerous but I think we should give this a try. Whaddya say, fellas?" Mickey finally decided as he stood up, feeling determination that was stronger than before.

Donald, Goofy and Aunt Moo agreed with cheers.

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you." Fairy Moon thanked gratefully. "Now, the task won't be easy, and in order to live in the castle, you'll need the Key which I can make. Under one condition."

When the group looked back at her, Fairy Moon told them, "You have to get three important things, which will help to defeat the giants or at least entertain them. First off, you need to get fifteen golden eggs from a golden goose which is somewhere in the castle. Once you get those, then I'll tell you the second clue."

"You mean steal?" Mickey asked, hesitatedly. "I don't know..."

"Hey, they're the ones who stole the castle and reshaped it without everyone's permission and caused damage. What they won't know can't hurt them." Fairy Moon winked. She then waved her wand and magically created a small cresent-shaped moon object. "And if you get into serious trouble, just hold this Cresent Moon jewel and think of me and I'll come flying in."

She handed the Cresent Moon Jewel to Mickey who held it in both hands as he gazed at it in thought. When he and his friends looked up to ask more questions, they blinked in confusion and surprise that she simply disappeared, leaving behind already disappearing sparkles.

"Gawrsh. She really is a magic fairy to go do a disappearin' act, like at a magic show. Ay-yhuck." Goofy remarked, breaking the fourth wall by looking at the viewers/readers.

Despite not knowing where Fairy Moon went, Mickey and his friends shrugged before he placed the jewel into his pockets and then lead the group towards the more firm and normalish ground, passing the village on an stone pathway. They eventually arrived in front of the giant grass forest that went the rest of the way into the castle and were standing next to a fresh, green grassy hill which, as Aunt Moo looked, she looked like she'd just died and gone to heaven.

"Fresh, green grass!" Aunt Moo cheered happily, walking up to the hill and happily began to munch and eat the delicious fresh greenary.

"I'm really hungry just watching her eat." Donald grumbled, jealously.

Goofy's stomach rumbled loudly and he clutched it gently, "Me too."

"Aren't ya comin' with us?" Mickey asked.

"You go ahead. I'll wait for you right here." Aunt Moo replied, too absorbed into her new happy place for a little while.

Understanding that Aunt Moo was happy at the moment, something that he wished would come to all of them again soon, Mickey nodded and told the others, "Well, I guess it's just the three of us." before taking the lead into the huge grass towards the castle.

"You be very careful, darlings!" Aunt Moo called out.

"Don't worry, we will!" Mickey called back before he, Donald and Goofy vanished into the tensed giant grass, passing giant mushrooms and insects along the way and the trio took in their new surroundings in complete awe. To them, everything around them made them feel like insects themselves.

 _"As the trio made their way towards the castle, they couldn't help but be amazed on how huge everything was. You see, the giants had to make at least a little bit of the scenary the same size as them. Sorta like a magic wall." Mickey read on._

 _"Like the Foot prints?" Chuckie asked, as he imagined the three peasents passing the giant footprints._

 _"Well, who else made them, Finster? The Dumb Dwarf Babies?" Angelica asked sarcastically. Serena shook her head while shrugging apologetically to her friends from Disney Castle, Destiny Islands, Midgar-Edge and Radiant Garden at Angelica's attitude towards the babies, before Mickey continued on reading, unfazed by the sarcastic comment from the four year old._

The trio then found themselves on the edge of a lake which seperated them from the giant castle. Thankfully, Mickey spotted a large leaf which was big enough for them to fit in and capable of floating. He gestured his friends come over and once all three of them boarded with sticks to use as paddles, they began rowing their way to the other side.

"Wow..." Mickey breathed in awe, as did his friends as more insects were seen, this time flying ones. Including a bunch of Dragonflys which flew above them into the opposite direction. Seeing them, Donald couldn't help but playfully pretend he was shooting an bow and arrow at them.

Unfortunately, that offended one Dragonfly who glared down at Donald before zooming towards the trio who saw it coming and their eyes widened when it began to try and attack them. Screaming in alarm, Mickey, Donald and Goofy ducked to avoid in getting attacked, yet as it flew back up it changed course and attempted to attack again. This time it hit their leaf-boat and spun them around in the water which splashed and it managed to make a hole in it, causing them to begin to sink.

"Hurry! Get out the water out before we end up goin' under!" Mickey cried out, using his hat as a bucket to scoop and dump the water out repeatedly as did Goofy and Donald before the trio ended up attempting to row the rest of the way to the other side.

The Dragonfly zoomed down towards them again and as the trio gasped in horror, Donald cowered low while covering his head with his hands and his tail feathers sinking into his butt for safety as well, bracing himself for the finishing attack. The attack never came, as a giant fish jumped out of the water right behind them and gulped down the Dragonfly, eating it up before splashing back into the water, which created a tidal wave that engulfed the trio who screamed as they were washed away...right to the shores of the other side.

Coughing and panting at the close call while pushing himself up, Mickey looked to his friends and asked worriedly, "Is everyone alright?"

Donald and Goofy, thinking they were still in water, digged towards the large stone wall until they bumped into face first. It made them dazed and dizzy, seeing multiple stars circling their heads briefly before shaking away the dizzy spell as Mickey hurried after them, relieved that they were alright.

Then they noticed that they were now right in front of the bottom step of the giant castle and they reacted with awe.

"Wow...!" Mickey, Donald and Goofy mumured, amazed. Sharing a glance, the trio then knew what to do as they were closer towards their destination. Goofy bend down low, and Mickey climbed onto his back and gave Donald a boost to climb up the first step before he pulled Mickey up and the two helped Goofy up. The trio continued to do this on their way up.

 _"This was the biggest adventure of their lives. Forgotten was their hunger, forgotten was their fear. It took courage to scale these massive steps, to make this journey into the unknown. But these stout-hearted lads never faltered. Three minds but with a single thought: What mystery of the magic lurked behind those cold, stone walls? What strange spell hovered over this gloomy place?" Mickey read on._

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the trio finally made it to the top and saw that the entire place was bigger than they thought. Mickey, being the kind peasent and briefly forgetting that he and his friends shouldn't get caught, knocked on the door and waited. But there was no answer, and the hole beneath the door was so big that he and his friends could easily crawl under by crouching a little, and that's what they did.

One by one, the three peasents walked underneath the door and then stood straight to look around their surroundings. Everything was a bit dark and gigantic. The stone walls were dark and cold and rather spooky. There were several other door ways, one leading into what appeared to be a dining area, another leading to up more stairs, two others leading down into the hallways and the other which was closed which lead to the kitchen.

The dining area wasn't too far, and the trio looked at the table which held the one thing they craved the most and longed for in many, many days and weeks. Heaps of food; From mince pies, to roast turkeys, to Potato in whipped cream and butter, vegetables on the side, spagetti and meatballs with garlic bread, ham and lettace and bread, some shampange in a bottle, and a chocolate cake for dessert.

"Food!" Mickey, Donald and Goofy exclaimed, briefly forgetting their quest and without second thoughts, the three friends raced up the ramp-like leg towards the top of the table and before they knew, they were happily chowing on whatever that was close to them.

Mickey happily ate the giant celery, stuffing his face with it hungrily and enjoyed the delicious taste. Donald chomped bite after bite on the giant swiss cheese. Goofy climbed up the giant bowl that had giant peas and gulped down each of them one by one thanks to the help of using a giant spoon to scoop them up and rolled them towards his mouth.

 _"~Food, glorious Food~" Sid couldn't help but begin to sing the moment King Mickey read that part which had the latter stop again and turned to the sloth in confusion, as did the rest of the group. Though the Sailor Team knew more about Sid needing to sing this and they all sighed in exasperation._

 _"Sid!" Serena, Sakura, Ash, Raye, Brock, Lita, Misty, Shrek, Manny and Diego scowled to get their friend to stop before he ended up singing the entire song the vultures sang back in the Ice Age._

 _"What?" The sloth shrugged, confused. "I was making a background song to help the story."_

 _"I don't think anyone needs to hear it just for that part." Cloud pointed out, though he did smirk a little and was unaware of Serena and Ash giving him a skeptical yet sympathic looks while the spiky-haired young man then added, "Then again, I'm not sure if I want to know where you managed to learn that old ridiculous song."_

 _"You ever had any carnivores sing that song in a parody to you while you were passing a vulture territory who makes a habit of scaring everybody like giants?" Shrek whispered to make sure the babies didn't hear, referring that time in the Ice Age during the flood._

 _Cloud didn't hesitate to answer, "Now I definitely don't want to know. Except for the passing part."_

 _"It's a long story, but that's for another time." Serena muttered while she placed a hand onto her friend's bare shoulder that didn't have the shoulder pad, and then gestured King Mickey to continue with the story he's telling to the children._

Mickey, Donald and Goofy ate until their stomachs ached from the amount of food inside them and the trio all groaned happily while lying on the table, sighing.

After a few minutes of resting to get their bearings, Mickey sat up while saying, "Gosh, that was delicious. Now, where were we?" and then remembered, "Oh, right! The Golden Goose. We were gonna..." but then paused as full memories finally came back and his relaxed expression quickly turned into horror.

Looking at the mostly eaten parts of the giant food that the giants no doubt had for themselves, Mickey's blood ran super cold as realization for what he and his friends had done kicked in. If the giants knew that they were here, they were in serious trouble.

"Uh, guys? I-I think we should find the Golden Goose and the golden eggs...like right now...!" Mickey shuddered, quivering. "Before the giants come and see that we've been the ones eating their food."

At those words and the same realization hitting Donald and Goofy who both quickly recovered, they jerked upright and all three of them stood up, gulping nervously.

"M-Maybe we should get outta here." Goofy scaredly suggested, and Donald nodded in agreement.

"But we still gotta figure out where that goose is or we won't be able to figure out the other clues or get the key to the castle." Mickey pointed out. He had made a promise to Fairy Moon and even though this was a very risky adventure, he wanted to keep to that promise, especially since she was counting on him and his friends to solve this crisis.

Then, it happened. A tremor like vibration occurred, which the trio felt, but it wasn't enough to have them lose their balance, but looked around as they suddenly heard where it was coming from. The trio looked towards the door and their eyes widened as kitchen door began to open.

It was the giants, or one of the giants.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy knew, in that instant, they were in trouble.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but don't worry, hopefully if my current computer doesn't die on me(which very likely will after this chapter, T^T), I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or later in the week.**

 **Until then, see you later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fee, Fi, Fo Fum!

**Author's note: To answer the confusion of "Georgy" the giant, he's based on the Giant from the Mickey Mouse short "Giantland" from 1933. In the meantime, enjoy this new chapter.**

 **I do not own anything here. All rights belong to Disney, Nickelodeon, Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

 _Chapter four: Fee, Fi, Fo Fum!_

The three friends panicked as they looked for somewhere-anywhere-to hide and then quickly hid themselves behind a giant bowl of grapes, crouching low to avoid in being seen even as the door opened widely open. It was Willie who was humming to himself while holding a plate and a butter knife when he caught the scent of something. Something...unusual and sniffed the air.

Eyes narrowing, the giant bellowed, "Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum! I smell..."

 _"Not as bad as Sid, though." Manny couldn't help but comment sarcasically to the non-existant giant, only to be shushed by Ellie who was looking a bit nervous and very excited about this next part of the story King Mickey was reading._

Sniffing again, Willie corrected himself, "I mean, I smell...a teensy, weensy mouse, a ducky and a doggy!" which, unaware to him, almost made Mickey, Donald and Goofy gasp in horror but they managed to stop themselves from making any sound but they did look very horrified.

"I think I do." Willie thought to himself, as he leaned onto the table and began sniffing around, wondering if he was getting warmer or colder in his search. Mickey, after silently and quickly playing a game of rock, paper, sisscors with Donald and Goofy and ended up losing to both of them, risked to take a peak to see if the Giant was getting closer to them and hoped that he wouldn't see him. Thankfully the giant hasn't yet, and the mouse shushed his friends before gesturing them to quickly find more hiding places while they still had a chance.

While Willie wasn't noticing, Mickey and Goofy both quickly hid themselves in the giant swiss cheese while Donald hid himself in a bowl of lettece.

 _"Why didn't he hide himself in a bowl of Onions?" Crash couldn't help but ask._

 _"Because Onions makes you cry." King Mickey answered, "And if Donald hid himself there and cry, he'd get caught."_

 _"Which made hiding in Onions a very bad idea." Donald nodded in agreement._

 _"Oh." Crash muttered, as King Mickey continued on with the story._

Fortunately with three friends hiding themselves cleverly in food, the giant lost the scent of them and blinked in confusion. "That's funny. Where did the smell go? Was it my imagination?" He asked himself, scratching his head in confusion.

He then shrugged and decided it was his imagination before he sat down and began to make himself a sandwich. Unfortunately, as Willie began making his sandwich, he sliced some of the swiss cheese, and unknowingly took the hiding Mickey with it due to hiding in one of the holes though the giant narrowly missed Goofy who softly gasped when he saw one of his best friends, who held back a scream, being placed onto the bottom bread with the cheese. The giant then cut up pieces of Turkey before taking a lettece leaf and narrowly missed Donald who covered his head in fear, placing both on top of Mickey tried to climb his way off but was trapped as Willie placed another piece of bread on top.

He had become a lettece, cheese, turky and mouse sandwich! In desperation, Mickey tried to escape, as the giant lifted the sandwich towards his mouth, before pausing as he sprinkled some pepper onto the sandwich. Some of the pepper spices got to Mickey who accidently breathed it in and tried to hold back a sneeze but couldn't.

"Ah, ah, ah-ACHOO!" Mickey sneezed so loudly that it made half of the sandwich explode and blew away some of the contents and nearly hidding Willie in the face. The giant flinched in surprise in shock at what just happened, before Mickey, seeing his chance to get out but now seen by the giant, climbed half-way out.

"Gesundheit!" Mickey sheepishly said.

 _"What does that mean?" Eddie asked, dumbfounded at the word 'Gesundheit', not knowing what it means in another language._

 _"It means '_ Blessyou _' in German." Sid translated before Puss could despite the latter having opened his mouth._

 _Diego rolled his eyes, "Great. Never mind you an idiot in two languages, you're now an idiot in three languages."_

 _"Ahem." Serena coughed disapprovingly as she, Ellie, Fiona, Tifa, Aerith, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Dawn, Rini, Sakura, Lusie, Minnie, Daisy, Madision, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Goofy, and Mickey frowned while gesturing at the babies, Susie and Angelica, silently reminding Diego that they were in here._

 _"Sorry." The Sabortooth apologised, guiltily. Thankfully, Mickey pushed that issue aside and continued reading the story to the children._

With that, he didn't hesitate and made it out of the sandwich and then jumped, landing safely back onto the table. Mickey then ran while Willie glared at him angrily, attempting to catch him while Donald and Goofy, seeing that hiding in food wasn't such a clever idea, both moved from their hiding places and instead hidden themselves in the salt and pepper shakers. However, Mickey quickly came to the other side of the table, and the giant was making his way there.

Just as Mickey made the risk to jump off the table, the giant caught him in the grasp of his hand, the latter saying in victory, "Gotcha!"

The giant then opened his hand which had Mickey lie flat on his back on the palm, shaking in fear at just how enormous Willie was. The giant in the meantime sniffed him while saying, "I think I did smell you." and then nodded.

"Yeah. I did." Willie said to himself simply.

Mickey quivered, before saying pleadingly, "W-wait, wait! Y-y-ya' don't wanna eat me. I-I-I-I taste terrible!"

"Why would Willie the giant-that's me-want to eat a little mouse like you?" Willie asked, looking quite confused, much to Mickey's surprise. "Duh, especially when there's good things to enjoy life. See?" He added, while showing Mickey the food on the table.

"Y-yeah. I uh, k-kinda noticed." Mickey admitted, "There's so much here, why there's even lotsa dessert too." noticing Raspberry Jello and cookies.

"Uh-huh. Especially the Chocolate Pot Roast." Willie agreed, adding, "With the smaschu, duh, with the smaschu, duh, with the smimshmaga..." but he had trouble pronouncing a word, so he then said something else to add to the pot roast, "Duh... with green gravy."

He then gently placed Mickey onto the table before asking, "But uh, what're you doing here, little guy?"

"Well, I uh..." Mickey thought, trying to figure out how to get himself and his friends out of this mess without telling the giant the truth. He then quickly had an idea and lied a little, "I'm a palm-reader. I can uh, read the lines of people's hands and identify what they have or what they can do."

Donald and Goofy both heard this and popped their heads out of the shakers to share a incrediously look.

"Really?" Willie asked, sounding amazed. Finding this exciting, he pointed at the palms of his hands and asked eagerly, "But what's this here? What is it? What is it?" while pointing at the lines of his right hand and showed it to Mickey who pretended to study it.

To his own surprise, Mickey could actually tell tale signs of it and blinked, exclaiming, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!"

"Is it bad?" Willie asked, a bit worriedly.

Mickey shook his head and answered, "Why, i-i-it's says here that you have a very big and good heart."

"Sure, sure!" Willie nodded, as though agreeing. "I've got a very good heart. You wanna hear a story? I used to grow and sell potatos to everybody in my hold village and even to some to everybody in smaller villages."

"Really?" Mickey blinked, even more surprised.

 _"Potatos?" Eddie repeated, snickering. He and Crash then both bursted out laughing at that part of the story. Eddie was on his back while holding his stomach, while Crash fell onto his stomach while laughing._

 _"Well, it was easier than raising chickens." King Mickey shrugged, awkwardly._

 _"Or raising sheep and goats." Shrek added, remembering when he and Serena had to help one farmer with that problem two days before the Ultimecia mess a month back. Cloud chuckled softly in amusement when he heard that._

 _'_ It's better than Angelica reading how the Dwarf Babies worked at a Diaper factory. _' Rini thought to herself while Ellie had the twin possums quiet down and allowed Mickey to continue storytelling._

"Then, how come you came here? If ya' don't mind me askin'?" Mickey asked carefully and nervously, hoping that it wouldn't get him into more trouble than he and his friends already were.

Willie sighed sadly, "Because...Georgy made me come here with him."

"Georgy?"

"The other giant. He's always been quite mean and likes to pick on everybody. Georgy thinks that giants a better than everybody else and can do everything they want." Willie shrugged. "He had me come here because he thought I would be better off in a castle than as a potato farmer, because if I don't, then he'll...he'll..."

"He'll what?" Mickey gently urged, even though he didn't know if he wanted to know or not. So far, despite being caught, Willie didn't seem so bad at the moment as long as the mouse was careful in what he said.

Willie gulped and added, "He'll turn me either small human or a small animal and uh..." and finished explaining by making the slice-off-head motion with a finger, which told Mickey that Willie would most likely get killed if he disobeyed Georgy.

This had Mickey gulp scaredly as he gently clutched his own throat, terrified of the thought. It was bad enough for giants to be known for eating people-except Willie who'd apparently prefered to have normal food despite almost eating Mickey himself earlier-but for Georgy to threaten another of his own kind like this?

"That's terrible." Mickey muttered. Though he didn't know if Willie was telling the truth or not, at least he was keeping this conversation and trust going as long as he can, even though it was delaying him and his friends into getting the fifteen golden eggs somewhere here in this castle.

"Maybe you and your friends should go, before Georgy comes." Willie suggested, which Mickey flinched in realization that the 'nicer' Giant knows about Donald and Goofy. The said latter two flinched and jumped in fright and shock so much that they both tumbled and fell onto the table, rolling out of the salt and pepper shakers. The two then hid behind Mickey as best as they could, quivering in fear.

"Uhhhhh...we could but, um..." Mickey began, now even more nervous. "We uh, we're kinda actually tryin' to figure out how t-to solve this problem. Especially w-with Georgy the mean Giant." He gulped again.

Willie quirked an eyebrow, asking suspicously, "Like what?"

"L-like...f-finding the go-golden goose and the g-golden eggs around here." Mickey shakily replied, as he, Donald and Goofy slowly backed away even as Willie now leaned closer and towered over them.

"Oh, those eggs." Willie said simply. "Why didn't you say so?"

But before Mickey or Donald and Goofy could answer, there was another tremor that shook the table again. The trio and Willie looked towards the front door this time and this time, this stomping sounded more demanding and deliberate, maybe even angry.

"FEE, FI, FOO, FUM!" A deeper, much more meaner voice roared.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is." Goofy pleaded in fear, jerking his thumb at the front door. Mickey and Donald both held terrified looks themselves.

"Uh, oh!" Willie gulped, nervous himself. He looked around in panic before he spotted a jewelry box and then grabbed the trio quickly and tightly. Shocked and terrified by this, Mickey, Donald and Goofy wriggled and squirmed in the giant's grasp as he carried them towards the box.

"Sorry, little fellers. But this is only until Georgy leaves." Willie apologetically and hurriedly told them, dropping the trio into the box and closed the lid before locking it with a key, trapping them inside and then placed the key into his pockets and placed the box into the drawer and closed it to make sure Georgy wouldn't see it.

Inside the box, Mickey and his friends were at loss as Donald began to go into a hysterical breakdown, and Goofy cried out in panic, "They're gonna eat us! Or kill us! Or keep us trapped in here forever!"

" _What're we gonna do!?_ " Donald screamed hysterically.

"Shh!" Mickey shushed panickly, whispering. "Stop panicking and calm down. We can't make any noise until we know for certain." Though if he was being honest with himself, he felt like going into a hysterical panic attack himself.

Outside of the drawer, Willie sat at the table again and looked nervously at the door as it was slammed open and there came Georgy, the much more meaner and evil Giant, with a dark look on his face. The nicer giant twaddled his thumbs as he whistled innocently while looking in the opposite direction, pretending that nothing was out of sorts.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Willie." Georgy groaned when he saw his fellow Giant seated at the table. "Don't tell me you've been sitting there day-dreaming again all day."

"Me? Day-dreaming?" Willie asked, innocently. "N-no, no! It's nothing like that! I was, uh, um..." He paused while thinking as quickly as possible before coming up with an answer and lied, "Reading the story of the Sleeping Beauty before making myself lunch."

Georgy snorted in skeptism before muttering in annoyance, "Give me a break. The only thing good about that story is that evil witch who cursed the Princess to sleep, which she might as well do to you if you want to sleep a lot." and gradually snatched the sandwich Willie made earlier which, despite him not having eaten it yet and Mickey having sneezed half of it out, looked like the nicer giant had already began eating.

"Hey, that's mine!" Willie pouted.

"Not anymore it's not." Georgy said, unfazed as he took a huge bite out of it and munched it.

 _"Um, doesn't Georgy know that it was sneezed on?" Sid pointed out, which made Mickey flinch before he and everyone else groaned in disgust. Except Phil and Lil who both like they wanted to try the sandwich themselves._

 _"Yucky!" Dil exclaimed._

 _"You can say that again, Dil." Casey groaned in agreement._

 _Donkey shuddered, disgusted. "Oh! That's just nasty!"_

 _"Uhhh...didn't think of that." The King admitted, awkwardly. "But maybe nobody would even notice, because it's kinda hard to get sick in this story."_

 _Diego bonked Sid on the back of the head in annoyance to get him to shut up and just sat there._

 _"Ow!" Sid yelped when he was bonked, before holding the sore spot while looking apologetically at Diego and everyone else._

 _"Maybe we should ignore that though and continue with the story, huh?" Sora awkwardly suggested. Riku and Kairi both nodded in agreement._

 _"Yeah. Good idea, Sora." Mickey agreed, and continued to read on._

"Why are you always so mean?" Willie grumbled, annoyed.

Georgy gulped down the food and then said with a glare, "Because we're giants. Giants are smarter. Giants are meaner, and giants, are better!" when he said the word, 'better!' he leaned his face right in front of Willie's, forcing the nicer giant to lean back nervously all of the sudden.

Just then, he sniffed the air as he caught a scent. "What's that smell?"

"Uh...what smell?" Willie asked, playing dumb. Mentally he began to panic.

Inside the drawer hearing the conversation, Mickey, Donald and Goofy began to really panic themselves but tried not to make a noise as they shared horrified glances.

"I smell...a mouse, a duck and a dog." Georgy said darkly, looking around the room. "Yet the scents are already fading, so I don't know where they are. But if they're alive or dead, I would find them and grind their bones to make my bread."

Hearing this, Mickey and his friends froze in horror before Goofy dramatically fainted, which had two of his friends glance worriedly at him, though they didn't blame him for passing out in shock.

"Maybe you're imagining things, because I don't smell anything like that all." Willie shrugged innocently. "Remember how I caught that purple-haired man and the lady with the long pink hair in that toy wooden horse they hid themselves into?"

"Should've eaten them or at least thrown them through a higher window." Georgy rolled his eyes. "That reminds me, did you find the secret room to the magic yet?"

"Uh, no. But I did find a room with thousands of golden eggs layed by a golden goose." Willie replied.

This only made Georgy groan as he facepalmed himself, before grumbling in defeat. "Oh well. Another collectable rich item to remind everyone who's boss around here." He then leaned dangerously close to Willie again and said low and darkly, "But if you do not find that room in the next 24 hours..."

The dark-haired giant made the slice-off-the head motion which made Willie gulp nervously...only for the two of them hear a scream.

Inside the box, Mickey and Donald both looked at each other, wondering if it was either of them who screamed and shrugged silently to each other, realising that neither of them, or Goofy, who'd just woken up, had screamed. All five of them looked, to see a spider having hanged down from his web and when he saw Georgy do the death threat, he'd screamed, thinking that the giant would going to kill him.

And boy did the black spider scream girlishly.

"Not you, you stupid spider. I was talking to Willie." Georgy said in annoyance.

"Oh. Phew!" The Spider sighed in relief, before retreating back to his web on the ceiling. Georgy just rolled his eyes before leaning back and then began to walk back to the front door.

He then paused and turned back to Willie, pointing a finger at him and warned, "That is your warning, Willie. Remember, I am helping you to have a much better life and understanding, and soon we'll be able to dominate the entire land so giants will continue to thrive and see even more of it. If you even think of going back to your stupid potato farm, I will turn you into a roast with side potatos!"

"Y-you have my word." Willie quivered, and flinched when Georgy slammed the door behind him, and stormed up the cloud stairs towards his own home. Once the nicer giant was out of sight, Willie sighed in relief before heading towards the drawer and pulled out the box, and had Mickey, Donald and Goofy sit on the palm of his right hand.

"Gosh, Willie. When ya said Georgy was quite mean, you weren't kiddin'." Mickey admitted, having seen how the nicer giant was threatened like that. Not to mention that it made him realise that Georgy is the main culprit of the entire thing despite still wary about the giant holding him and his friends.

Willie nodded whimpily. "Mmm-hmmm. Worse part is, he can use dark magic to even turn himself into anything as well as turn anybody into anything, and all I can do is stomp around and grow potatos."

"He sure scares me." Donald shuddered, whimpering.

"Yeah, and even giant spiders are scared of 'im." Goofy added, which only made Donald facepalm himself in annoyance.

"You're telling me, pal!" The spider from the ceiling, having heard Goofy and shuddered violently.

Mickey shrugged, "But still, there's gotta be somethin' we could do. I mean, we still gotta get those eggs...if that's alright with ya, Willie?"

"As long as Georgy doesn't see you and doesn't find out, I think I can manage. But I can't help ya's forever and you can't keep hiding forever." Willie warned as he carried the trio through another door, walking down the hallway which made Mickey and his friends even more nervous, wondering if he was taking them to his room to trap them forever or something.

They needn't to be worried, though. Because when Willie opened another door, he showed them another room which had the trio gap in awe; it was like a nursery room from a nursery rhyme. The entire room was filled with thousands of golden, shiny eggs on shelves, tables, on the floor, and at the far end of the room was a giant golden goose that was about an inch or two taller than Goofy. There was even wooden toys around, including a wooden wagon that looked about normal sized.

"Here we are." Willie announced the trio and gently placed them onto the floor where they stood, looking around in awe. "Take as many as you like, but not too many."

"Really?" Donald asked, his eyes twinkling at the sight of the gold. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" He dashed towards the nearest one and grasped it to pick it up. Only problem is, it was very heavy that he had trouble in even lifting it and holding it up without breaking his arms. Mickey and Goofy both had the same trouble.

"What's the matter? Are they too heavy?" Willie asked, puzzled.

"O-Only a...little bit." Mickey grunted as he heaved one golden egg onto the wagon and slumped, panting. "Do ya mind if we...take this wagon too? It'll probably be a lot easier."

"Sure. I made it myself and Georgy doesn't even know it yet." The giant replied.

"Gawrsh, fellers." Goofy panted after he put another egg into the wagon. "How're we gonna get these down the stairs without losin' them?" He asked, as Donald placed a third egg into the wagon.

The others paused and realised that Goofy was right. With those giant stairs which were hard enough to climb up, it would be impossible to get back down without losing the eggs and carrying them one by one was risky, especially if Georgy might come back, maybe even very soon. Mickey thought hard on how to solve this problem before an invisible star blinked in his head.

"I've got it!" Mickey exclaimed, before he explained his idea to Donald, Goofy and Willie.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Willie had opened the front door as he made a small make-shift ramp which he would quickly hide as soon as Mickey, Donald and Goofy were out. The said trio were on the track of the ramp which went from behind the door to the other side of the lake and after Willie made sure Georgy wasn't looking from his window, the nicer giant gave the group a thumbs up and Mickey returned it.

"Okay! One...two...three!" Mickey counted before he and his two friends dashed forward after pushing the wagon a few times and sped with all fifteen eggs needed, tied up to it tightly to make sure they didn't fall out, straight towards it before jumping on and were rolling down the ramp, down past the stairs and over the lake.

Once they reached the other side, Willie pulled the ramp back inside and closed the door behind him. Mickey, Donald and Goofy in the meantime were still rolling through the grass jungle where they came from before emerging onto the normal-sized path while screaming, passing the relaxing Aunt Moo who'd fallen asleep on the grassy hill as she waited for them. Their screams though did wake her up.

"Wha-what in the world?" She wondered, before looking to see her dear friends rolling away in the wooden wagon filled with the requested fifteen golden eggs and called out as they were getting too far from her. "Oh! Mickey, Donald, and Goofy! Wait for me!"

She went for a slide down the hill and crashed forward, slumped. Aunt Moo grumbled as running after them would take forever even if they would stop and come back for her. "Now what do I do?"

Just then, a motorcycle came to a stop in front of her and when Aunt Moo stood up, she blinked in confusion and shock that the driver of the vehicle was a young spiky-blonde haired man(Yep, it's Cloud!).

"Care for a spin?" Cloud offered.

An awkward pause.

Aunt Moo shrugged before climbing on the back of Cloud's bike as the young man did a wheelie before speeding to catch up to Mickey, Donald and Goofy who were still rolling away until they realised that they were about to crash into approaching villagers-Sora, Riku and Kairi who were unaware of this.

"Look out!" Goofy exclaimed while Donald screamed in alarm and covered his head to brace himself.

"Whoa!" Mickey cried out and pulled the puller of the wagon as hard as he could like a steering wheel. He pulled to the side which made the wagon tilt to the side and screeched to a stop. But the force of it catapaulted the trio into the air and they went crashing right into the three teenage villagers who saw this too late and screamed...

 _ **CRASH!**_

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku and Kairi were left in a pile on the ground and dazed with stars circling around their heads while the wagon repositioned itself. Thankfully none of the eggs came loose. Soon one by one all six of them shook the dizziness away and stood up, just as Cloud and Aunt Moo came to a stop beside them.

"Thank you, young man." Aunt Moo thanked as she got off Cloud's bike.

"Glad to help." The young man shrugged, before waving a silent goodbye and drove off, leaving the seven of them behind to head back into town.

"Whoa...what just happened?" Sora asked, rubbing his head from the unexpected collision.

"Oh my gosh! We're sorry!" Mickey quickly apologised. "My friends and I didn't mean to crash into ya's."

"Who are you?" Riku asked, as he and his two friends realised that neither of them have seen Mickey's group before.

Mickey apologetically introduced himself and his friends, "I'm Mickey; Mickey Mouse. And these are my friends; Donald Duck, Goofy and Aunt Moo." to which the said three waved their hellos.

"Nice to meet you." Kairi responded with a warm smile despite the unexpected crash, before she introduced herself and her two friends, "My name's Kairi, and this is Sora and Riku."

"Hey there." Sora greeted with a grin while Riku nodded, before they noticed the fifteen golden eggs and their eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Whoa...are those..." Sora began, trailing off.

"Golden eggs?" Riku finished for him. "Where did you get them?"

"Uh, weeeeellll..." Mickey began, awkwardly as Aunt Moo shrugged, Goofy nervously fiddled with his shirt and Donald looked away while whistling innocently.

But before Mickey could explain himself, out of sparkles, was a familiar fairy who hovered over the golden eggs. It was Fairy Moon.

"Great job, guys! You managed to get the fifteen Golden Eggs from the Castle." Fairy Moon praised. "You didn't even need my help."

"Fairy Moon!" Mickey cried out, surprised, while Sora, Riku and Kairi shared confused glances.

"Oh, not her." Donald groaned in annoyance and dismay.

Fairy Moon smiled happily at the four of them, "I knew you guys had it in you."

"Well, uh, I-I didn't think we could for a moment there." Mickey shrugged, laughing nervously.

"Hold on...did you really get into castle and got these eggs from it? How did you get passed those giants without getting kicked out or caught?" Sora asked, amazed as where his friends. He then looked up and asked, "And, who're you?"

Finally seeing the new trio, Fairy Moon blushed red in the face in embarrassment. "Oops!" and chuckled nervously before explaining, "Well, I'm Fairy Moon and these four guys come from the land below the clouds. I gave them magic beans to grow a beanstalk to have them come here because they may be what it takes to solve the problem here as well as a problem in their world."

"...You actually come from the surface?" Kairi asked, awed.

"We sure did. Miss Fairy asked us to get her those eggs if we wanna get the castle's key." Goofy explained.

"Uh, Goofy? I said I can give you the key once you got the three clues, and you already got the eggs." Fairy Moon corrected.

"That reminds me." Mickey quickly interjected. "I think Georgy is the only giant to really worry about, even though I'm not 100% sure about Willie."

"You found out their names?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"Well, sure." Mickey nodded. "Long story short, but well, Willie is actually kinda nice and from what I heard, he used to be a Potato Farmer. But the other giant, Georgy with the beard, made him come here and is quite dangerous. Even to Willie himself."

"Really?" Sora asked, surprised. "I didn't know there were nice giants being forced to do bad stuff by bad giants."

"I thought there was something weird about the doopy giant who calls himself Willie." Fairy Moon admitted while having her arms folded. "Still, it's best to be very careful around both of them."

"Can't you just tell us what else we have to do already?" Donald demanded in sheer annoyance. "Before we all end up on the giants' dinner menu?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Patience is a virtue." Fairy Moon waved, before having everyone gathered as she told Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Aunt Moo, "Okay, so you got the fifteen Golden Eggs. Next, you need to find everything you can think of to set up a theatre show. It can be anything as long as it makes it entertaining."

Another awkward pause as there was the effect of a cricket chirping.

"Just kidding." Fairy Moon smirked which made everyone else groan, before she explained, "What you actually need to find is something very unusual that may be magical but it may or may not be connected to the magic connecting to the harmony of both lands."

"...Back at the Castle, right?" Mickey guessed, nervously. Given that he was almost eaten earlier and despite Willie doing him and his friends a favor of keeping them out of Georgy's sight, you couldn't blame him for being unsettled. Still, he had to keep to his promise. "Well, I guess we could try and find out."

"I'm going with this time. I slacked off while you three were in there, and I'd be worried sick now more than ever." Aunt Moo said firmly.

"Hey, do you think I could come with?" Sora requested. "I really wanna try and solve this crisis too, but everything everyone's thought off before you guys came here hasn't even worked."

"I'll go too." Riku added.

"Me too, and I'm not going to sit around and wait." Kairi added, despite Sora and Riku's protests.

Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Aunt Moo shared a glance, wondering if it would be such a good idea to let these young normal-sized people go with them. Then again, they wanted peace restored to their world as much as the four of them wanted theirs to be restored and plus, they may need all the help they can get.

Finally, they nodded and Mickey said to the trio, "Okay. Sure, why not."

"Good luck, guys. And remember to call in case you really get into trouble." Fairy Moon wished them luck as she leaned against the cart full of Golden Eggs and watched all seven of them walk back towards the castle. She then noticed a small monkey(Abu) attempt to touch one of the eggs and she quickly waved a finger at him, scolding, "Don't even think about it, little guy."

"Who? Me?" Abu squeaked in strong monkey accent.

"Yes, you, King Klepto." A red parrot(Iago) answered as he flew around the monkey before flying away.

Abu tried to swat him before realising he was standing on air and muttered worriedly, "Uh-oh." and crashed onto the ground, with Fairy Moon flinching in sympathy.

Fairy Moon just hoped that nothing would go disasterly wrong, as anything could happen. Because as far as she sensed so far, Mickey Mouse had almost failed and got caught.

All she could do was wait.

* * *

 **A/N: To answer the confusion about the motorcycle part, the "Rugrats: Tales from the Crib-Three Jacks and a Beanstalk" had Humpty Dumpty ride a motorbike while in it's prequelo of "Snow White" had the three blind Mice drive a Pumpkin Taxi and Prince Charming play a guitar.**

 **Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter soon. See you then!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hearts and Sizes

**Author's note: Not much to say here. Enjoy this new chapter.**

 **I do not own anything here. All rights belong to Disney, Nickelodeon, Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

 _Chapter five: Hearts and Sizes._

It took a lot of effort to reach the Castle again and this time Donald was careful in not offending the Dragonflies while Sora, Riku and Kairi had been shocked and amazed on the magic the giants casted around the place, but they, Mickey, Goofy and Aunt Moo finally made it back and were not crawling under the giant door again. Though Aunt Moo was having a problem with that because she was bit bigger than everyone else.

"Aunt Moo? What's wrong?" Mickey asked, worriedly as he and the others noticed.

"I'm...stuck!" Aunt Moo grunted. Judging on the fact that she was only half-way through, the cow was well and truly stuck.

 _"And she's supposed to be thinner than Manny." Crash teased, which had everyone shake their heads._

 _"I'm not fat! How many times do I have to tell everyone?" Manny groaned._

 _Cloud on the other hand, said, "I don't think you're fat. You do have strong muscles, though." which surprised everyone._

 _"Finally! Thank you, Cloud." Manny sighed in relief._

 _"Oh, dear. Who would call you fat, Manny?" Minnie asked, before she looked a bit suspiciously at everyone else. Only Sid and Ellie both looked a bit guilty on that part while Crash and Eddie both shrugged._

 _"Guys, that's just very mean." Rini scolded at the twin possums, finally tired of their interruptions and critism through out most of the story._

 _"Yeah. You two apologise right this instant!" Ash added, glaring at Crash and Eddie who both flinched and then slumped, now feeling guilty as they realised that they were causing quite a bit of tension through out the entire story telling._

 _So the two brothers looked at both everyone and said in unison, "We're sorry, everyone. We won't interrupt or make jokes anymore for the rest of the story."_

 _Seeing how serious the two of them were, everyone else in the room smiled warmly as Mickey said, "Aw, it's okay, fellas. Just try and think before you speak next time, okay?"_

 _"Okay, your majesty." Crash and Eddie both nodded, relieved that they were forgiven and given some advice._

 _"You're very mature and responsible and caring, Ash." Tifa couldn't help but praise the eleven year old._

 _Ash blushed a little and replied sheepishly, "I guess I got it from my Mom."_

 _"Ash and Sora are both a lot like you, Mickey." Minnie whispered to her husband who chuckled sheepishly. Come to think of it, Mickey hadn't realised until now on how much both of his younger friends really did remind him of himself in personality._

 _After the apology and everyone calming down, Mickey continued on reading the story._

Seeing how Aunt Moo was struggling, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku and Kairi all took her front hooves and pulled hard, tugging the poor stuck cow while hoping not to make too much noise or worse, the giants end up seeing them by the time they get Aunt Moo out of the door way. Finally after five tries, they successfully pulled her out but all of them landed on the floor with a thud and shook their heads to rid the minor dizzy spells.

"Thank you..." Aunt Moo sighed, before she and everyone else stood up. "My goodness! It's much bigger than I thought." She softly exclaimed as she looked around.

"And creepy too." Kairi whispered, rubbing her arms as she felt her skin crawl with the goose bumps.

No one argued with her on that one, as Mickey whispered, "Okay. So we need to find something that is magical and unusual."

"Yeah!" Sora nodded, before asking as he realized something. "Um, how do we know where to look and what to expect that it looks like?"

A short pause.

"Hmmm...Good question." Mickey muttered, realising that Sora had a point. "I guess we'll just have to look and avoid in gettin' caught."

"That will take us forever." Donald groaned in irritation, turning to leave the castle. "I say we just forget about this whole thing and go home."

But he froze in his tracks as the ground tremored again, as did everyone else who looked around and heard a familiar roar, this time coming from one of the other doors. Apparently Willie was approaching and the group began to panic.

"Uh, oh...!" Mickey mumured, worriedly.

"We have to hide, quick!" Riku whispered urgently.

The seven of them looked around hurriedly as the stomping got stronger and the giant was getting closer, which increased the group's fear. It wasn't until Mickey spotted a giant mouse hole(despite him being an anthropomorphic mouse) in the wall next to the door which led into the hallway. Hurriedly running towards it to check, it seemed big enough to fit all of them and as he peered quickly inside it, it looked like it had a tunnel between the walls of the entire castle.

"Hurry! In here!" Mickey hushly called out to his friends who saw him wave them over. Without wasting anymore time and needing a place to hide, Donald, Goofy, Aunt Moo, Sora, Riku and Kairi hurried over as they heard the door began to creak open. "Ladies first!" Mickey gestured.

Kairi went in first, but when Aunt Moo tried to squeeze herself in, she found herself stuck. Again. " _Mooo_! Not again!" The cow grunted in dismay.

"Oh no!" Mickey cried out, and when he and his friends turned to see behind them, the door began to creak open. Panickly, the remaining five pushed hard to push Aunt Moo into the hole while Kairi pulled as she was stuck inside the tunnel. When Mickey looked back, he gasped as he caught the glimpse of Willie the Giant through the crack of the door, before pushing harder.

In desperation as she sensed more than heard the giant coming, Aunt Moo sucked it in, which was enough to have her pushed and pulled the rest of the way win. Though it also caused all seven of them to unexpectedly launch further into the tunnel and crashed onto the floor, just narrowly avoiding in being seen by Willie who closed the door behind him and slumped, looking dejected. But then he noticed a familiar scent and sniffed.

"Fee, Fi, with a group in the house, I smell a familiar teensy, weensy little mouse." Willie bellowed, looking and sniffing around the area, walking along the dining area, and towards the front door.

"I think we should move before he finds us." Sora suggested nervously.

The others nodded in agreement and silently snuck through the tunnel in the walls, managing to turn around the corner and hid themselves there while Willie continued to follow their scent in his search for them. Though Mickey couldn't help but feel bad for having to sneak in and out without Willie noticing this time, but despite what he heard, he couldn't trust himself to trust the giant until he knew more for sure.

"...Gee, I hope that little feller hasn't come back. I don't want him or his friends to get caught by Georgy." Willie thought to himself and while he did know that Mickey and his friends were trying to solve the problem and even Willie felt it was the right thing to do, he didn't want to get others involved or get eaten by the meaner giant.

Then he heard a ringing sound which got his attention before he looked to see the newly installed telephone on the wall. The giant got up and went to answer it, "Hello?"

" _ **WILLIE! HAVE YOU FOUND THAT MAGIC YET!?**_ " A familiar, yet very angry voice boomed so loudly that Willie had to hold the phone away from his ear and winced.

"Uh, not yet, but I'm still looking." Willie replied to Georgy after a second of silence.

He heard the mean giant growl before saying, " _ **Well, you'd better be quick about it when you get back there later. Because right now, I want my back massage-AND I MEAN NOW!**_ "

Quivering in fright, Willie stuttered, "I-I'm on my way!" and hung up before making a beeline for the phone, but not before looking at the hole and then looked around to block the scent out incase Georgy decided to come here instead.

Noticing a chest near by, the giant quickly heaved it before carrying it to the hole and placed it against the wall and effectively blocked it before sighing and then hurried out of the door to head to Georgy's castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aunt Moo, Sora, Riku and Kairi continued venturing through the tunnel in the walls while noticing that it was quite dark that they couldn't see properly on where they were going.

"Gawrsh, sure is spooky in here." Goofy commented nervously. "I can't see anything."

"Aw, I wish we had some light." Mickey sighed. But as soon as he said it, light shined in front of them and when he and his group looked up to see where it was suddenly coming from, it looked like it was coming from another hole in the wall. Sharing a glance with each other, the seven of them crept slowly and silently towards it, wondering where it would lead and hoping that they wouldn't find any trouble.

Risking a peak one by one, the group softly gapped in awe as they found themselves in a huge but spectacular room filled with treasure; from gold coins to rubies, to emeralds to sapphire, diamonds and crystals of all kinds. It also had a large door and a window with daylight shining through.

"Whoa...!" Sora breathed in awe.

"Could this be...the Sorcerer's treasure room?" Kairi wondered in amazement as she and the others slowly stepped into the room.

"I've heard about it, but I never thought I would actually see it with my own eyes." Riku muttered.

"There's so many of this stuff that everybody would be set for life." Mickey said with wide-eyes. "I wonder if this is the unusual thing connected to the magic of this castle?"

Aunt Moo, however, shook her head. "Treasure is not unusual, but this is still very amazing."

"Oooh! Shiny!" Goofy said in awe and admiring the treasure.

Even though it was nice to dream of having this much treasure, Mickey knew that he and his friends had a job to do and said to everyone, "Well, I know that everybody's fasinated in all of this, but we still gotta find the unusual thing that might be magical or not." which brought most of them out of their daze and realised that he was right.

The only one not paying attention was Donald who, so fasinated by the treasure that he went all ga-ga and just simply stared at the treasure almost as though he was in a trance. The urge to grab some of it almost made him do so had Mickey and Aunt Moo not notice and the two of them gasped when they saw him absently reaching out for a Ruby that was the size of his hand.

"Donald! Snap out of it!" Aunt Moo called out, and Donald yelped as he was snapped back to reality before the latter shook his head to get a grip on himself.

Just then, there was a growling sound which startled everyone who looked to see where it was coming from. When they looked, there was a huge shadow of what looked like a giant beast, or a dog and from the looks of it, the giant dog could very well be very angry, or worse, hungry. Screaming, Mickey and the rest of the group ran and leaped themselves into the pile of gold, covering themselves in it and did their best not to make a sound. Unfortunately, the dog had already heard them and caught their scent, because it was sniffing towards them.

Feeling the dread and fear of getting eaten, the seven of them held each other and braced themselves for their end, shutting their eyes and hoped that it would at least be quick. Though not long after the dog digged it's way into the gold and spotted them and then sniffed at them, they heard it bark and then licked all of them as they winced...but it didn't gulp them or eat them. It felt more like a...playful lick.

Hesitately opening their eyes, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aunt Moo, Sora, Riku and Kairi looked up to see that the giant dog wasn't even angry at all. In fact, he, and they were certain it was a boy, looked rather friendly, with light-orange coating and black floppy ears and big eyes, wearing a green collar.

The dog barked happily at them again and immediately most of them relaxed.

"Aww, he's not mean at all." Mickey cooed and relaxed even more when the dog allowed him to pet him on the nose, and laughed when the dog nuzzled him and the others playfully. "Whoa! Ha-ha! That tickles!"

"Nice doggy. Ay-yhuck!" Goofy chuckled.

"Who's such a good boy?" Aunt Moo cooed.

"Cute fella." Donald added.

"Hey, I know this dog." Sora realized as he, Riku and Kairi patted the dog. "He looks just like the Sorcerer's pet dog."

"That's because he is." Kairi answered.

"How do you know?" Riku asked.

The red-haired teenage girl pointed at the name tag on the collar which everyone noticed, and the name 'Pluto' was written on it, while she said, "Who else would name their dog Pluto?"

"Pluto, huh? That's a very swell name." Mickey thought, smiling. Pluto blushed in slight embarrassment at the compliment from the very nice stranger.

"He's the Sorcerer's Dog? I didn't know he kept giant dogs." Goofy asked, confused.

"That's because he wasn't always this big. He used to be, well, normal sized." Sora pointed out.

"Georgy must have used his own dark magic to grow Pluto into a giant too to guard this treasure room." Mickey realised after thinking for a moment, remembering what Fairy Moon said about using dark magic and what Willie the Giant said about Georgy the Giant. He then asked Pluto, "Didn't he, Pluto?"

Pluto blinked, then realised what the mouse was saying and nodded while saying the only known word he could actually speak, "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" before a jiggling sound was heard behind him. Then, as though having an idea and coming to realise that these people were here to help, Pluto turned and raced towards around the corner.

"Pluto? Where're you goin'?" Mickey asked, confused. The next thing he found himself doing, he hurried to see where the giant dog had gone despite his friends' protests before they hurried to follow him. When they turned around the corner, they saw Pluto standing over a chained...magic Carpet standing next to a ruby in a glass case? From the looks of it, the Carpet looked to be struggling against the chains.

"A magic Carpet from "Aladdin"? Now that's unusual." Goofy remarked, while breaking the fourth wall unexpectedly again.

"I've seen the Sorcerer bring this guy along too." Sora said, as he, Riku and Kairi recongised the magic carpet too and they and everyone else felt sorry for it.

"Aw, you poor fella." Mickey said with sympathy to the Carpet. "Being chained like this is very horrible."

"Look, there's writing in that Ruby." Aunt Moo quickly spotted, which got everyone else's attentions and when they looked, they realised that she was right. On it was some kind of inscription.

"What does it say?" Kairi asked.

Mickey blinked before he got closer to it and began reading the writing aloud, "It says here, _"To whomever shall enter the castle when my end is due, if you wish to find the source of the magic and protect it, the music of this place is the final clue."_ and it's signed by...the Sorcerer."

"Maybe this is what Fairy Moon had meant." Aunt Moo guessed with a shrug, and the others nodded in agreement.

"And the Magic Carpet is very unusual and magical." Riku added.

Deciding that the Magic Carpet could be their second clue and the ruby being the inscription to give to Fairy Moon, Mickey turned to Pluto and requested, "Say, Pluto. Would it be alright if we burrow the magic carpet for a while? We're on a very important quest to set things right and fix up the mess the two Giants made."

Hearing this honest truth from Mickey and feeling hope rise in his heart, Pluto nodded happily and licked him and the others as his way of saying thank you, which made most of them laugh at being tickled while Donald grumbled about having dog drool on him.

"Gosh. Thanks, Pluto!" Mickey said happily.

"But Mickey, how're we gonna burrow the magic Carpet if we don't have a key to unlock the chains?" Goofy asked, worriedly as he realised another problem.

As though having a salution to the problem, Pluto digged through the pile of gold with one paw before he found what he was looking for and gently picked a silver key from the pile with his teeth and handed it to Mickey who gently took it. Thanking the dog again, the young peasent unlocked the lock on the Magic Carpet which the chains fell off easily. Now freed, the Carpet cheered while it flew around in a wrapping motion around the group who laughed.

"Hey, maybe we can fly out of the window without the Giants noticing." Sora suggested as the idea hit him.

Everyone agreed to that idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Georgy's castle, both giants were in a massaging room that Georgy installed for himself and was lying flat on his stomach on the massage table, groaning happily as the slightly annoyed, scared and sad looking Willie rubbed and karate-chopped his back to get the tension out of his muscles and bones.

"Oh, yeah...Ah...lower, lower, lower." Georgy moaned happily.

"You know, Georgy. I was kinda thinking." Willie began after a moment of silence and thinking, as he thought about Mickey's group.

Georgy ended up rolling his eyes in annoyance as he asked, "What now?"

"Well, giants and normal people used to live in harmony, like when I used to sell Potatos to both our kind and the smaller people." Willie continued, suggesting, "Why can't we live in peace with everybody again?"

"Are you crazy?" The meaner giant demanded, shocked.

Willie shrugged, cluelessly. "Well, why not? I mean, a Lion, a Meerkat and a Warthog lived in a jungle together and became very bestest best friends."

"That's against the law of all nature." Georgy growled, beginning to quickly become angerier and angerier by the minute.

"Well, nothing stays the same, but everything shouldn't be bad." The nicer Giant pointed out.

* * *

Opening the window of the treasure room took a bit of effort, but thanks to their new friend Pluto who also helped heave them up to the window sill, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aunt Moo, Sora, Riku and Kairi boarded the Magic Carpet despite the bit of a tight squeeze ready for take off to make their escape before the giants could spot them.

"We're one step closer in solving the mystery and restoring peace, fellas." Mickey declared.

"And soon everything will be all right." Aunt Moo agreed, with the others nodding before they turned back to Pluto who looked a bit sad to see them go already.

Mickey smiled in sadness and promised, "Oh, don't worry, Pluto. We'll be back and we'll figure out how to turn you back to normal. I promise." which seemed to cheer Pluto up and the dog gave him another happy lick which made Mickey chuckle again.

"I think Pluto really likes you, Mickey." Kairi said with a smile, finding the newfound friendship between the two adorable.

"Well then, prepare for take off!" Donald declared.

The group waved Pluto a goodbye while Carpet, with a little bit of difficulty, took off in flight out of the window of the Castle and flew away with it's seven passengers, leaving Pluto behind for the time being with a promise to return and set things right. But as they passed the castle and over the giant grass with a sigh of relief, they immediately ran into more trouble.

The swarm of Dragonflies heading right into their direction and by judging in seeing those who weren't meant to fly and being in their way, the insects were not happy. So they all zoomed in towards the group who screamed and held on tightly when Carpet unexpectedly dived low to avoid collision, but soon the Dragonflies aimed to attack the group by flying all around them and the group had trouble in avoiding every single one of them, flying up and down in the process.

"Hey, shoo! We didn't do anything to you guys!" Sora shouted at the Dragonflies, and nearly fell off when Riku and Kairi both grabbed hold of him and pulled him back onto the Carpet.

As they were doing this, they were right in the view of the window of Georgy's castle which was the window of the massage room, though thankfully the Giants didn't notice this, but neither did Mickey or his group.

* * *

Fully unaware of the commotion happening outside, Willie continued to Georgy, "Even the laws change once and a while. Just because we're bigger than everybody, doesn't mean we can't go on and pick at them or eat them."

"That is where you are wrong, Willie." Georgy growled as he turned to glare at his fellow Giant, just missing Mickey's group who dived back down low, followed by the Dragonflies. "Think about it? Sharks eat fish because they're dominant over fish. Whales eat Krill because they're bigger than those miniture things. Do you have any idea how much effort it takes just to try and convince my parents and siblings in our kind that those miniture people cannot overpower us because we are more powerful, bigger and stronger than them?"

* * *

Finally managing to dodge all of the Dragonflies, unfortunately Carpet went into an out of control plummet while passing the giant grass but still couldn't stop even as Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aunt Moo, Sora, Riku and Kairi tried to stop him. They went flying all over the field and the village, causing many villages to move out of the way to avoid in getting hit, scrambling to safety while screaming.

"Sorry!" Mickey cried out an apology to the people.

They then flew back into the opposite direction, towards where Fairy Moon was still waiting with the wagon of the fifteen golden eggs. With her was Iago, along with a Gingerbread Man(Gingy), Axel, Roxas, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, a dark haired madien(Raye), Humpty Dumpty, the three Blind Mice, and Sinbad the sailor.

"You sure they're ones who found will save us all from the giants?" Axel skeptically asked Fairy Moon.

"I know they don't look like it, but the moment I saw them at that dinner theatre, there was something within them that I can't pick out, but they are definitely the ones to solve all of this, unless they need a little bit of my help." Fairy Moon explained.

"Not unless we all just move down there and go somewhere else." Raye pointed out in annoyance.

"As I recall, there's drought happening in Happy Valley." Gingy pointed out.

A slight pause.

"I have faith in Fairy Moon." Ash shrugged.

"Pi?" Pikachu suddenly heard screaming and didn't have time to alert the others when...

"INCOMING!" Sora shouted aloud, and when Fairy Moon and her group looked, they all screamed in alarm while ducking just in time to avoid Mickey's group dive-bombing into them, though Iago wasn't as lucky as was spun around from the impact.

When the red parrot recovered, he screamed and flew away while Carpet unexpectedly chased him out of control in high speed while everyone else on the ground ducked again while watching the preformance happening.

"Hey! Watch it! Watch it with the dumb rug!" Cried Iago. He then lifted himself up while narrowly avoiding in getting hit as Mickey's group on Carpet zoomed underneath him and once they were far ahead, he sighed in relief while wiping sweat from his brow, "Whew...!"

 _ **SMACK!**_

Only to crash into the side of a building so hard that he briefly turned into a feathered, small pancake with his tail feathers sticking out and some his feather molting off his body. He slid down while kissing the wall, only to plop it off with some missing teeth and collasped onto his back, half unconscious and dazed with miniture blue birds chirping around his head.

Seeing where Mickey's group were about to head towards to, Fairy Moon apologetically said to the others while holding onto the side of the wagon, "Sorry, guys. Gotta go check on them!" and instantly disappeared into sparkles and leaving the dumbfounded group behind who shared a glance.

"We're gonna crash!" Goofy screamed, pointing at the nearby house they were heading towards to.

"Hold on tight!" Mickey exclaimed, as he and soon everyone else braced themselves for the impact. They crashed right through the roof of the house and landed onto the floor with a thud and onto each other, but thankfully they didn't even have any minor injuries, but they did case some accidental damage.

Coughing up the dust from the impact, Mickey and his friends groogily looked up and flinched in shock and fright as they realised who's house they crashed into.

There sat the Wolf(the Sailor Team's friend) in a chair reading a magazine when he, obviously oblivious until now, looked to see he had company who were looking at him in shock.

"What?" He asked, cluelessly.

* * *

"Uh, no?" Willie shrugged, only to jump in fright when Georgy rapidly stood up and stomped towards him which forced the nicer giant to back away in the process.

"They still believe that is not the case and that we should be living in harmony. I disagreed, because no one at the moment can accept the truth; Those people can easily use us as shields and protectors if they demand it, because they are weaklings. Such weaklings that they are no better than fish and vegetarians." Georgy growled.

"But uh, w-what if that's not the case?" Willie nervously asked.

Georgy hissed, "You just don't get it, do you? Those minitures are only good for one thing; delicacy for our kind! They obey us! Should they even consider in trying to stop us, to stop _me_ , there's only one place they will go as punishment." and pointed at his stomach to make the point.

Willie gulped, but Georgy wasn't quite finished yet and by now, the former had his back pushed against the wall with no way of escaping.

"I've put up with you not eating them should they come even near to the castle, but not anymore." The evil giant growled darkly. "Once that magic of secrets is in our possession, Giants will be the dominant rulers of both this world and the land below, and should you disobey me and not find it in time by midnight, _you will suffer their fate_."

The nicer giant felt his heart sink and his blood run cold by this. He had no idea that Georgy was so horrible, cold blooded, cruel, wicked and...very evil.

 _"Midnight?" Shrek couldn't help but interrupt incredulously, before slumping as he asked himself, "Why is it always midnight?"_

 _"Poor Willie the giant." Lil said in sympathy._

 _Chuckie shuddered, "Oh, that mean, yucky Georgy is like that mean, yucky Queen for what she did to Snow White."_

 _"Yup." Mickey agreed as he read on, "Things were lookin' pretty dark for our heroes. But don't forget, even if something were to go wrong, good always triumpths over evil. It won't an easy thing to do, but that didn't mean nothing good will happen."_

* * *

Meanwhile, after apologising to the Wolf for crashing into his house which he shook off the accident lightly as he can fix it himself later, Mickey and his friends stepped outside with the Magic Carpet practically dazed from the crazy flying and Goofy gently caught it before it collasped onto the ground, exhausted. Donald had stars circle around his head as he was feeling dizzy from the flight as well.

"That was some ride." Kairi sighed, wiping her forehead and no one argued with her on that part.

"I hope we don't have to go through that unexpected flight again." Aunt Moo sighed. "Being above Happy Valley is unusual enough, but I don't think I'd like to be the Cow to jump over the moon."

"At least we made it out okay and we figured out a clue to the mystery of the magic in the castle." Mickey said optimistically.

That was when Fairy Moon made her entrance by appearing along with the wagon and golden eggs, startling the group who jumped before sighing in relief when they saw who it was.

"Speakin' of moon." Goofy remarked about Aunt Moo's comment.

"I guess that since you were riding on that Magic Carpet that you found that he's the unusual one from the Castle, and talk about unusual to have that in a castle." Fairy Moon remarked, then praised, "You guys did great! Despite the crazy flying part."

"Tell that to the giant Dragonflies." Donald grumbled while folding his arms in annoyance.

"That's not all we found. There was this treasure chamber and while we met the Sorcerer's Dog Pluto who was put under a spell to become a giant too, there was also a ruby that gave us a clue to the mystery of magic in the castle." Mickey quickly said.

"What did it say?" Fairy Moon asked, surprised.

The young peasent thought deepily and then remembered what the message said and answered, " _"To whomever shall enter the castle when my end is due, if you wish to find the source of the magic and protect it, the music of this place is the final clue."_ It was left behind by the Sorcerer."

"Well then, that just pretty much gave you part of the final clue you need to find." Fairy Moon concluded. "Somewhere in the Castle, you need to find something that will keep the giants company, soothe them and put them to sleep at night; something that will sing a beautiful song."

A moment of silence, as Sora and Riku glanced at Kairi who looked nervous, which was noticed by Mickey and the others.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" Aunt Moo asked, concerned.

"Well...I do have a gift in singing." Kairi reluctantedly admitted. "So do Raye and Mina in the village."

"I said something, not someone." Fairy Moon ensured, before admitting sheepishly, "Though, I guess that something would have a personality too, but they're not made of flesh and all that everyone else's got...except for the Magic Carpet, Humpty Dumpty, Pinocchio, and Gingy..."

"Okay, okay! We get it." Donald interrupted in annoyance.

"Well then. Let's finish what was started." Sora declared. "I mean, this is the chance to set everything right."

Mickey however, having heard about Kairi being a good singer and that Willie did say he wanted someone who could put him to sleep, and that he didn't want the teenagers to get into more danger, suggested, "Uh, actually, Sora. Maybe it's best you, Riku and Kairi sit this one out this time. I don't wanna put ya's in any more danger than the four of us are goin' through."

He then sighed in guilt as he added, "Come to think of it, I don't want to put Donald, Goofy and Aunt Moo in any more danger than what we all went through today, either. I just want what's best for them, and for everybody else. And even though I still don't know if Willie the Giant was tellin' the truth or not, I feel so terrible in takin' those eggs and the Magic Carpet, especially with all the trouble's he's goin' through himself with Georgy."

Donald, Goofy, Aunt Moo, Sora, Riku and Kairi were shocked to see Mickey suddnely depressed and feeling guilty for what's been hapening and realised that, even though the giants had been causing terror ever since they took over the Sorcerer's Castle and reshaped it while ruining everyone else's lives, Mickey felt as though the entire thing was his own fault despite not having known about this until today. Not only that, he felt responsible for the safety of Sora and his friends, as well as Mickey's own close friends.

"B-But I guess no matter what I do, I only put the lives of everybody into all kinds of disaster." Mickey sniffled, trying his best not to cry. "Maybe it's my fault that we've been goin' hungry and everything."

"Oh, Mickey darling. It's not your fault. Come here." Aunt Moo muttered sorrowfully as she held Mickey into an embrace and rubbed his back as he hugged her back, burying his face into her clothes. Goofy and Donald both approached and did their best to comfort that friend.

Seeing Mickey like this made the hearts of Sora, Riku, Kairi and especially the now guilt-ridden Fairy Moon who, along with Kairi, felt tears form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Fairy Moon muttered to Mickey's group. "I hadn't meant for anyone to be put into danger. I knew it would be dangerous, but I didn't bonds to be broken. I just wanted everyone to be happy, like what you wanted, Mickey."

When everyone looked at her, Fairy Moon admitted, "I would've done all this by myself since I am a Fairy, but my magic isn't strong enough against Georgy's and he's very powerful. The only way to stop all this is for someone who, while not having magic, has enough courage in their heart to go through this and figure something else and only then I'd step in to help if they really needed it. But I guess that's my biggest mistake."

"Well, everyone else tried their best, but before these guys came," Sora pointed out while gesturing at Mickey's group. "Those giants kept kicking them out without even trying. Today's the first time since anyone's been able to get in and out twice without getting into too much trouble with them."

"Mickey's the one who got us out of trouble and come up with good ideas." Goofy pointed out.

"Yeah, and he's braver and smarter than all of us." Donald added.

Mickey blinked, confused as he was let go by Aunt Moo. "I don't get it."

"We're your friends, Mickey. We've been through so much together that we'd go anywhere you'd go." Goofy smiled to him.

"Yeah. You come up with the idea of using the wagon and the wood track to get the eggs from the castle." Donald reminded, smiling.

"And you got us out of danger from the giant by leading us into the hole." Aunt Moo added.

"And you read the clue on that ruby in the Treasure room." Riku added.

"That took a lot of courage, Mickey. You saved us a lot today." Kairi added.

Sora nodded. "Yeah. You're the bravest guy anyone's ever known!"

Mickey felt touched by the support and smiled emotionally, wiping away his tears. "Aw, thanks fellas. You guys are just swell."

He then said, "So, even though we're about to go back into the castle and probably gonna get caught, even though I wouldn't want that." Mickey turned around with his determination renewed, "I still promise to set things right and make a better future for everybody!"

"You will? Even after I've put you guys through so much danger?" Fairy Moon asked, stunned.

"Welp, you were askin' for help, in a bit of a funny way by givin' us those magic beans. But if there is any real problem, I promise to call you for help. Gosh, as far as that goes, everybody's involved. But someday, I know there'll be happiness again, both in Happy Valley and up here in the clouds." Mickey replied.

"...Thank you, Mickey. Sora's right; you're the bravest guy anyone's ever known, and one of the sweetest too." Fairy Moon said emotionally.

"And we're sticking by Mick' all the way! Ay-yhuck!" Goofy declared, with Donald and Aunt Moo nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, and so will we, despite the dangers." Kairi added, and despite the slightly alarmed looks on Sora and Riku's faces, they realised how serious she was in going back and then sighed before nodding in agreement as well.

Nodding again, Mickey then declared, "C'mon, fellas! Let's get that final clue and save everybody!" and his friends cheered while Aunt Moo, 'mooed' happily.

Even though the dangers in the castle has gotten worse, destiny was set for Mickey Mouse and his friends, both old and new.

* * *

 **A/N: I think the next chapter will be the last one of this story and I might be able to post it tomorrow(unless my computer dies on me before hand).**

 **See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6: Happily, Ever, After

**Author's note: This is it. The final chapter of this story of Fairytale Adventures: Mickey and the Beanstalk. Get ready for the conclusion!**

 **I do not own anything here. All rights belong to Disney, Nickelodeon, Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

 _Chapter six: Happily, Ever, After._

Meanwhile, Willie had returned to the Castle with a heavy heart. Everything that Georgy said repeated over and over in his head and as much as he wanted to forget about it, the threat was far too dangerous to risk and while he felt incredibly guitlty for being forced to search for the very thing that would destroy the harmony of everyone and everything forever, he really didn't want to die.

It was a selfish thing to do, but Georgy was more powerful and Willie knew now that nothing would be able to stop him. So regrettably, he removed the chest from the hole from earlier and put it back into it's original position and then began his search for the mysterious magic. He thought by going into the treasure room again to see if there was something he missed.

' _Maybe that magic rug would help, or that doggy._ ' Willie thought to himself as he walked down the hallway. But as he unlocked the door with a set of keys on a keychain, while the treasure seemed ordinary enough, Pluto instantly growled angrily upon recongising one of the giants that made him grow into a giant dog himself while at the same time, he guarded the spot where the magic carpet used to be, knowing that if the giants saw it gone now, he and Mickey's group were in very serious trouble.

"Sorry, doggy. But I need you to move so I can ask that magic carpet to find the mysterious magic." Willie apologetictally said, adding in a whisper, "If I don't, then Georgy will..." he made the slice-off-head motion to make the point.

Despite being horrified by Georgy's threat to kill Willie which shocked and confused Pluto, the dog stubbornly stayed put and refused to move. Plus, as far as that went and even though he only met Mickey and his friends today, the dog liked and trusted them more than the giants.

This only annoyed Willie as he then grumbled. "Fine, then you leave me with no choice!" He grunted while pulling a nearby lever on the pull downward, and instantly a secret trap door opened up beneath Pluto who yelped before falling into the dark hole, barking a scream which was cut off when the door sealed itself up.

Unfortunately, the moment Pluto disappeared and Willie expected to see the chained up magic carpet, all that was left behind was the chains that were unlocked, and the ruby with the inscription on it.

"IT'S GONE!" Willie exclaimed in horror. In panic, he began looking all over the treasure room, throwing and digging through treasure to see any signs of it. But there was no sign of the magic carpet at all. It wasn't until realization hit him like a brick and his eyes narrowed. It was Mickey and his friends who 'stole' or freed it! Even worse, Pluto had helped them and that was why it didn't want him to see that the Carpet was gone. That meant they were closer in finding the mysterious magic in this castle, and not even thinking of looking out of the window.

"I have to find them and get that Carpet back!" Willie growled, before standing up and stormed out of the room but forgot to lock the door behind him even though he slammed it shut and began his frantic search for the group, the carpet and the magic.

Unaware that Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aunt Moo, Sora, Riku and Kairi had returned to the treasure room on the Magic Carpet and when they flew into the room, they gasped in horror at the mess that was left behind. The treasure, once piled in a nice, neat pile, was now all over the place as though a mad search had taken place.

 _"Boy, is Willie mad at them." Ellie remarked, worriedly._

 _"Do I feel sorry for those guys." Cloud added. Sora, Ash, Brock, Darien, Shrek, Donkey and Puss nodded in agreement._

 _"Well, I think he's just stressed and upset. Especially since Georgy warned him about the..." Sid commented and finished with the slice-off-head-motion, which had everyone else except the babies glare at him in slight annoyance._

 _"Okay, now who's scarying the babies?" Donkey scolded._

 _The Sloth shrugged, cluelessly. "What? I didn't say that you-know-what word." which had everyone shake their heads before Mickey continued on reading._

The group landed on the ground and looked around at the mess as their greatest fear had finally come true; The giant has discovered the Carpet's absence.

"We were too late to come back before the giants found this out." Mickey realised, his stomach twisting in horror. He had known this would happen.

"Maybe Pluto tattle-tailed us." Donald guessed in annoyance and fear.

"No way!" Sora protested. "Pluto would never do anything like that."

"He's right. Pluto would've tried to keep this discovery from the giants, which means that he failed and is now gone, because he isn't anywhere." Riku said firmly in agreement.

"But where is he? I hope nothing horrible happened to him." Kairi said, worriedly.

"He must be somewhere." Aunt Moo pointed out.

Goofy looked around before he noticed the giant lever on the wall and pointed at it, asking, "Hey, what's that stick sticking on the wall?"

The others looked and saw what he was looking at, before Mickey realised, "That's not a stick, Goofy."

"It's a lever to a trap door." Sora added, looking at the floor now nervously. "Maybe the giants found out that Pluto helped us and now is somewhere beneath us."

This made everyone else gasp again before looking at the floor themselves. That meant they were running out of time and fast as they shared horrified glances as things were now getting extremely risky.

"Well, c'mon! We gotta find the final clue and the mystery of the castle and make sure Pluto is okay!" Mickey cried out hurriedly, racing towards the giant mouse hole and the others didn't waste time in following him. Even Carpet followed them as it felt it was safer to be with them then back in this place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Georgy was seated at his table in sheer irritation, drumming his fingers on the surface loudly as he was becoming increasingly impatient and super angry.

 _"Georgy sure didn't like to be proven wrong, because he wanted to have his way with everything. Ya' see, part of the problem is he's the only giant who believes giants should rule all over and he wanted to prove that. Plus, he's never been one for that much patience...if he had any at all." King Mickey continued reading._

"What's he doing in there? He is such a slow-poke!" Georgy growled to himself as he looked behind him to the direction of the Castle that Willie currently lived in. Surely it wasn't that difficult just to find that mysterious magic.

Finally having enough of waiting, Georgy stood up and thrusted the table over where it crashed and declared as he stormed towards the window, "Fine! I'll look for myself and if he hasn't at least caught me anything in the worthwhile, I'm having him in my soup!" and with dark magic surrounding him, he reshaped himself and turned into a giant Raven before squawking and flew from his castle to the other castle, going through the opened window.

Landing in the Kitchen, Georgy returned to normal before storming out by slamming the door so open that it was smashed into pieces, roaring loudly which echoed through out the entire castle.

 _"And I thought Jessie's impatience was bad." Serena commented, a little scaredly._

 _"I have two words for Georgy; Anger Management." Sid remarked._

 _Everyone else nodded in agreement, before Mickey continued on reading._

The roar was so loud that Willie froze in his tracks in the middle of searching through the theatre room which was also empty. He knew that angry roar and he shuddered in fear and panic.

"It can't be midnight already, can it?" He asked himself, racing out and hurriedly continued his search in desperation. On the clock on the wall, it did indeed say it was already 5:02 in the Afternoon.

* * *

As Mickey and his friends ventured through the dark tunnel and took another corner to try and stay out of sight within the walls, all eight of them froze when they heard the roar that visibly shook everything before it stopped.

"I think that was Georgy roaring." Goofy quivered, gulping nervously.

"That means both giants are here." Mickey realised, nervously. "We'd better hurry, and be careful too."

The others nodded in agreement and carefully continued on. But due to the dark, they weren't looking where they were going and the next thing they knew, the ground disappeared on them as they stepped right into the slope within the walls. They slid and fell into the darkness screaming, sliding out of control, except for Carpet who immediately zoomed downward to try and save everyone else. Down and around the group slid as they descended a deep, dark shaft towards four different tunnels ahead, much to their horror.

Mickey tried to get everyone to hold onto each other in hopes to stay together without splitting up, but unfortunately, they'd been unable to do that and unable to slow themselves down and were split up; Kairi and Aunt Moo in one tunnel, Sora and Donald in the one next to it, Riku and Goofy in the third, and Mickey alone in the middle one while Carpet paused and just hovered in panic, wondering which one to pick first and who to save.

"Fellas!" Mickey screamed in dismay, sliding further and further way from his friends.

It wasn't long before all three of the tunnels that Donald, Goofy, Aunt Moo, Sora, Riku and Kairi were in finally gave way leading them back together but went flying into a giant laundry room where they flew out of the mouse hole from the wall and landed right into a wooden box that had only one giant bar of soap...with Georgy's back to them as he angrily searched through until he heard their screams and blinked in confusion.

"Ow..." The six of them grumbled for the hard ride and landing.

"Is everyone okay?" Sora asked, while relieved that his best friends were here.

"I think so." Kairi nodded, and Riku and Aunt Moo nodded in agreement.

"Me too." The Cow said.

"Uuuh...I don't think so...!" Donald shuddered in horror as Georgy stomped over and when everyone else looked up, they gasped in horror as the meaner, more evil Giant now towered over them.

Georgy smirked evilly. "Well, now what have we here? More intruders? So you thought you can all continue to try and get rid of us Giants from this castle? Well, I don't think so. Because there's only one place for you all." He declared, laughing evilly...Then he eyed Kairi and grinned further, "Except for her. Such a beautiful small human, such a waste for her life to end so easily. If you can sing, you are just what Willie needs...if he lives along enough to find what I want."

The group held each other while Sora and Riku both did their best to shield Kairi, but all of them knew, they were trapped.

* * *

Mickey continued sliding until he reached the exit and rolled and tumbled out before landing on his front, finding himself in a dark, dungeon like chamber. Shaking away the dizzy spells, he pushed himself up and called out desperately, "Aunt Moo? Goofy? Donald? Anyone?"

But there was no answer. Mickey began to fear the worst as he stood up, wondering where he should go and hoped that his friends weren't caught. To make things worse, he heard the sound of stomping and he gasped before turning and saw a door where it opened up and to Mickey's horror, Willie stood in the doorway. The peasent backed away slowly after seeing there was nothing he could hide behind.

Almost the instant Willie stepped into the dark room in his search, he sniffed the air before looking down and there stood, the horrified Mickey Mouse who backed away.

"YOU!" Willie roared, stomping towards Mickey who tried to run, but was blocked off when the giant forced him forward and into the corner where the mouse began trapped. "You freed the Magic Carpet! Where is it!?"

"I-I-I don't know!" Mickey quivered in fear. "I got-got seperated from it and-and-and all I know is that it's somewhere in the c-castle!"

"Well, thanks to you, Georgy is gonna kill me if I don't find the secret magic by midnight!" Willie bellowed in anger, leaning his face right into Mickey who leaned back in terror. "It just made my search just as hard!"

Mickey was horrified to hear that Georgy had threatened to kill Willie if the latter didn't find the secret magic in this place soon, but was even more horrified to think on what would the bearded giant would do with it if both giants found it first. Even worse, what if his friends were already caught?

"I-I'm really sorry, Willie! I didn't mean to make things worse! I was only gonna burrow the magic carpet and bring it back!" Mickey cried out, only to scream when the giant's hand grasped him, leaving him gasping as the air was taken out of him, and trapped. Mickey only managed to get his arms free, but his bottom half of his body was still trapped and he tried to squirm free, but it was too tight around him.

"You never should have come back." Willie pointed out angrily, bringing the mouse to his face as he stood up, glaring at him. "Georgy is already dangerous enough and he wants to make all giants rule all over everybody like you, and eat anyone who tries to stop him."

"Let me go!" Mickey cried out, trying harder and harder to pull himself free. "Please, Willie! I only wanted to try and make things right!"

Willie shook his head, "You can't. Nobody can. Not with Georgy around, because he's too dangerous and powerful."

"Not even you?" Mickey asked, terrified.

A pause.

"...If I disobey him, he'll finish me." Willie replied, sadly as his anger cooled off a little. "If I don't find the magic in time, or if I disobey him, I'll suffer the same fate as you and everybody else."

"So you're doin' this because you don't want to die?" Mickey asked, incredulously. Now it was his turn to glare angrily at him, "So everybody else's lives are gonna be ruined just because you lettin' him treat you the way he's doing so!? Or are you the only giant who used to be nice until Georgy came along?"

Willie was shocked at the way how Mickey was lecturing him, as the latter continued, "You oughta be ashamed of yourself for goin' along what Georgy wants!"

"I don't have a choice. Besides, Georgy's the only one who believes giants should eat everybody. Not even his family liked his idea. That's why he brought me because I'm weaker." Willie explained, yet as Mickey had said, he was right about one thing; he was doing what Georgy wanted because of selfishness.

"Even so, you still have a choice. Okay, sure stopping Georgy won't be easy, but that doesn't mean ya' can't give it a try." Mickey pointed out, calming down a little. "I may be small, and I don't have magic, but what I want is for everybody to live happily again. Ya' shouldn't let him bully you around, Willie."

Willie stood there in silence, thinking on what Mickey was saying. True he was terrified of Georgy and the meaner giant was quite evil, but the more he thought of his captive's words, the more began to realise how selfish he'd really been for his own life and despite what he actually wanted, he realised that he feared more for his own life than others because of...failure. He was afraid of failing in making harmony return to the world.

Upon realising that Mickey was right, the giant's bottom lip quivered, and he sniffled, as he muttered, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry...It's just...I couldn't help myself. I've been so afraid of Georgy, I never confronted anybody in my life."

At that sight of the giant actually crying, Mickey's expression softened, and his anger was replaced by guilt, and becoming sad as well.

"Aw, gee." Mickey muttered. "It's the same with me, pal. Truth is...even though I'm not sure how I managed to read your palm, but I'm not a palm reader. I'm just a milk farmer along with Donald and Goofy and helpin' out Aunt Moo in sellin' milk everyday 'til she ran out of milk and we couldn't sell anymore or afford anythin' to eat. I guess the only reason why we're here is so we'd have a better life for ourselves and everybody in our home and everybody here too."

"T-then why are you so brave?" Willie asked, calming down a little while sniffling.

"I'm not. I'm just as scared as you are. But I think what I'm afraid of the most is losin' my friends and lettin' everybody I promised down." Mickey shook his head. "No. I know that I'm afraid of failin' everybody more than anythin' else. I don't care what happens to me when everythin's okay. As long as I managed to keep to my promise, that's okay with me. I wanted what was best for them, especially my friends."

"How come?"

"Because...because I love them. Aunt Moo's like a second mother to me and Donald and Goofy are like brothers I never had." Mickey admitted, "And gosh, I've made new friends in Sora, Riku and Kairi, and even Pluto and the magic Carpet."

Willie's eyes widened in surprise at Mickey's words. It...touched him so much that it made him realise that Mickey's heart was just as big as Willie himself was. For someone so small, he cared much, much more for others than himself.

"He is right, Willie." An unfamiliar female gentle, angelic voice spoke, catching both Mickey and Willie by surprise as they looked around to find out where the voice was coming from. The two looked around until they noticed something glowing close by in the corner to Willie's right. Carrying Mickey in his hand, the giant followed the source until they spotted it, or rather her. It was a glowing Harp, with a young woman design carved into it and from the looks and sounds of it, she was the one who spoke.

"Wow..." Mickey breathed in awe. "Who're you?"

"I am known as the Magical Harp. I can play music and sing." The Harp answered Mickey, before saying to Willie, "Please put him down, Willie."

The giant blinked, before doing as the Harp requested and gently placed Mickey onto the ground before Willie asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was placed here by the Sorcerer for my safety, until the time came for one who can see from right and wrong. Someone brave with a big heart despite being small." The Harp answered. "It was foretold by him that the brave little one would come with friends from the land below, to show understanding and give understanding to everyone, even to a kind-hearted giant and free the world from the evil of the giant with the dark heart."

Mickey and Willie both stared blankly in confusion, not sure what the Magic Harp was getting at. Mickey then asked, "Um...Would you be the final clue to the mysterious magic here in the castle?"

"Yes, I am. But the magic can only be touched by the one who would set things right with aid of others, both giants and non-giants. The prophecy has already come true, as the one who was meant to come here...is you, Mickey." The Magic Harp explained.

"Me?" Mickey asked, suddenly shocked and in disbelief. He pointed at himself as he continued, "I-I'm the one...the Sorcerer knew about? G-gosh. He must'a had me mistaken for somebody else. I mean, sure I wanna make a difference and set things right and help out everybody as best as I can, but-but I'm just a milk farmer."

"And I used to be a Potato farmer." Willie added.

The Harp nodded, "It matters not what you are on the outside. It is the inside of your hearts that make you who you really are. You don't need magic to solve problems or make a difference. Listen to what your hearts tell you and how to use your minds. It is very dangerous, but as long as you think of others, you can overcome anything."

"Gosh...Really?" Mickey asked, feeling his determination renewed and he actually felt his heart telling him that this was the right thing to do.

"Yes, and I can help." The Harp nodded, gazing at Willie and added, "We all can."

The three of them then heard a fluttering and looked up to see the Magic Carpet fly from another hole in the ceiling and down towards them, much to Mickey's relief as he cried out it's name as the Carpet seemed to be very relieved as well.

"I think you're right. I'm tired of Georgy being a bully. Not sure if I'll survive this, but I'd rather harmony then domination." Willie decided, much to Mickey's relief.

"Gosh. You're right. Maybe the others-" Mickey then gasped he remembered his six friends. "Oh my gosh! Donald! Goofy! Aunt Moo! Sora! Riku! And Kairi!"

"Ooh no! Georgy must be here and he might already had caught them if he found them. He'll have them for dinner if we don't do something quickly!" Willie exclaimed in horror.

While he hoped that they weren't too late, Mickey thought desperately and deepily on how to save his friends before a risky idea came into mind.

"Wait...I think I've got it." He said, and so he told Willie, the Carpet and the Harp of the plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Georgy was preparing a hot pot of stew with Donald, Goofy, Aunt Moo, Sora and Riku trapped in a box which the only view was the keyhole as they watched the evil giant prepare dinner made out of them. Kairi was trapped in a giant bird cage which hanged from the ceiling as she watched helplessly.

"Please let my friends go! I'll sing for you and Willie if you do so." Kairi called out pleadingly.

"Sorry, sweetheart. But those who disobey me will suffer the consenquences." Georgy grinned evilly, chuckling maniacally.

"I never thought it would end this way. Being eaten by an evil giant." Aunt Moo said miserbly. "I do hope poor Mickey hasn't suffered the similar fate."

"This can't end like this...it just can't!" Sora shook his head in frustration and disbelief.

"There's got to be a way out of this, somehow." Riku grunted, looking for anything that could get him and the others out of this mess.

Donald whimpered, "I knew doing that Fairy Moon a favor was a bad idea! We never should've come in the first place!"

"You're right, Donald. Now we're gonna get eaten and it's the end of our lives." Goofy sorrowfully agreed with his friend, having lost all hope of everything. If they'd just stayed in Happy Valley, none of this would've happened.

Georgy taste-tested the stew before nodding to himself and then grinned wickedly, approaching the box as he declared to those he was going to eat, "Now then. Which of you should I drop into my stew first? The Cow, the duck, the dog, or one of the boys?"

"We're really gonna be stew!" Goofy whimpered in terror as he and the others backed up until their backs touched the wall of their prison.

Donald then clamped his hands together, looking at above him and gave his prayers for mercy pleadingly and hoping for a miracle, "Oh please, spare us! Show us mercy! Spare us! Spare us!"

All seemed to look have been lost as Georgy made to unlock the lock with the key in his hand, when a familiar voice made him stop.

"There you are, Georgy!" Willie called out, suddenly standing in the doorway of the kitchen, much to Georgy's sheer irritation.

"You'd better have a good reason for interrupting me in putting in my ingredients, Willie." Georgy growled as he turned to face him, before asking as he noticed the other giant holding something in his hand. "And why are you holding a small, golden harp?"

"She's no ordinary Harp, Georgy. She's a magical harp who can play music and sing." Willie explained, gesturing at the Harp who waved at the other Giant who looked skeptical, until she spoke.

"More than that, I know of the location of what you seek, Georgy." Said the Harp.

"Oh, you do, huh? Well, for once it will have to wait because I'm making a stew out of the intruders that I found." Georgy shrugged, with a look that said, 'liar' in his eyes.

"But it's true. She showed me herself five minutes ago." Willie insisted. "I can show you now and then we can have the stew for celebration. Come on. Whaddya say?"

Even though Georgy was still skeptical about this as he eyed Willie suspiciously, he had to admit he did want to see the magic itself, and considering how that little Harp was magical and can sing-which is what Willie wanted to get some sleep-maybe they were telling the truth.

"I suppose the stew can wait a little bit longer. Plus it is well before midnight." Georgy finally admitted defeat and placed the key onto the table next to the box before following Willie out of the door, failing to notice the Harp giving out flick of her wrist which sparkled a little.

Because hiding within a pot plant with a sunflower was Mickey and the magic Carpet who waited until the giants disappeared around the corner before Mickey nodded and boarded the Carpet, silently flying into the kitchen and he saw Kairi who softly gasped before sighing in huge relief. She was about to call out to him when he placed a finger to his lips to shush her, not wanting to alert the giants. Seeing what he meant, Kairi nodded her understanding.

Mickey and Carpet then landed on the table in front of the box as the former than picked up the key.

"It's Mickey! Thank goodness!" Aunt Moo alerted softly in relief as she and the others noticed him.

"It is?" Goofy asked, hopefully. When he peaked through the keyhole, he cheered as well, "He's okay! And he's come to rescue us!"

"Don't worry, fellas. I'll get you outta there." Mickey told his friends, relieved that he wasn't too late while heaving the Key towards the keyhole.

"Let me have it, Mickey!" Donald hurriedly said as he peaked through the Keyhole, only to accidently get hit and knocked over by the key when Mickey shoved it into the keyhole. The others winced in sympathy.

Even Mickey somehow noticed what happened, because he winced, "Sorry."

He then turned the key a couple times until he heard the promised unlocking sound before pulling the key out and with the help of Goofy, Aunt Moo, Sora and Riku, Mickey pushed open the box and immediately his three best friends leaped out and glomped him in a hug which he did his best to give in return as tears silently fell from his eyes.

"Gosh, guys! I thought I'd never see ya's again." Mickey cried, not wanting this moment to end, and neither did Donald and Goofy as they bursted into tears while Aunt Moo silently shed tears of her own.

"Oh, there, there, there, Mickey. It's alright. Everything will be okay." Aunt Moo comforted him motherly. "Oh, we've been so worried."

Sora, Riku and Kairi from her prison smiled emotionally at the heart-warming scene. Still, they had to get her out before they can figure out what to do next.

* * *

Willie and the Harp lead Georgy towards a wooden door at the far end of the hallway, the former holding a key in hand and opened it up for his fellow giant, saying, "It's right in there."

Georgy gave him a quirked eyebrow before shrugging and peered into the...well, very dark room. "Where?" He asked, leaning closer into it, and failing to notice that Willie tip-toed to stand right behind him. "I don't see anything."

The next thing the evil giant knew, Willie gave him a big shove on the back which forced Georgy to stumble and fall flat on his face into the room and then instantly Willie yanked the door closed and locked it with the key, picking up the Harp after he'd placed her onto the nearby candle ramp in the wall before backing away a little and waved innocently at Georgy who realised too late what had happened.

"HEY! WILLIE! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Georgy bellowed angrily, banging on the door hard in a futile attempt to break it down. "You'll regret this for betraying me!"

"Sorry, Georgy. But I've had enough of you ordering me around and threatening me and everybody else. What I'm doing is a favor to everybody." Willie told him stubbornly, "And doing what my heart tells me." before waving a goodbye to his former comrade and then walked away through the hallway to return to the kitchen to meet up with Mickey and the others.

Georgy growled angrily as his eyes completely blackened in sheer fury, breathing like a wild animal while black magic soon began to cover his body as he worked on a spell to already make his escape.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Mickey, Sora and Riku were on Carpet while freeing Kairi from her cage and as soon as she boarded the magical rug, she hugged both of her best friends who hugged her in return in sheer relief before all five of them returned to the table where Donald, Goofy and Aunt Moo were.

"Well, now what do we do? The giants got that lady Harp." Goofy asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry. It's all part of the plan to trick Georgy." Mickey ensured, much to everyone else's confusion.

"You mean...Willie actually lied to him?" Riku asked.

Mickey nodded. "Yep. Gosh, guys. Willie's really a good fella. The only reason he had to do all the bad stuff is because Georgy forced him to. But I managed to make him understand that caring for others is more important than caring for yourself. With the help of the Harp, of course."

Before anyone else could say anything further, they felt the familiar tremor of the ground before looking at the doorway and saw Willie approach them with the Harp held gently in his hand and while most of the group backed up a little, Mickey immediately asked, "Did it work?"

"Uh huh. Georgy is locked up in the room. Now you can go take the Harp to miss Fairy Moon and-" Willie began, only to be interrupted by a familiar and utterly furious voice which made him and everyone else freeze in their tracks.

" _ **ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**_ " Georgy bellowed, along with a hissing sound that sounded like a snake. When Willie and everyone else turned to look, their eyes widened in horror as a black snack stood in the doorway, before dark magic formed around it and reshaped into the now livid Georgy.

"Uh...never mind." Willie muttered, nervously. "I forgot that he could turn into a snake."

"I warned you, Willie! If you disobeyed me, you will SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS ALL THOSE WHO ARE TO OBEY ME!" Georgy roared dangerously as he menacingly stomped forward, and Willie took a coupe steps back while Mickey and his friends backed away on the table, terrified beyond belief.

"This is bad..." Riku muttered, and Sora nodded in agreement.

Mickey began to panic. He didn't know how to solve this problem, especially since he forgot that Georgy could use evil, dark magic. How can he help Willie and his friends now?

Fortunately, the dilemma was solved for him because just before Georgy could raise his arm and cast a spell, something bit him hard on the...uh, butt in a loud, crunching sound that made him scream in agony and comically, "YAAAAAAAAAOOOOWW!"

Because the one who gave him a bite was Pluto who had managed to make his way up and was now biting the evil giant with an angry growl, much to everyone else's relief, especially Mickey's.

"Pluto!" Mickey cried out happily.

"Nice one, Pluto!" Sora cheered.

This gave Willie the unusual courage inside him he never felt before, as he ran up to Georgy who was busy trying to get the dog off him, before the good Giant gave him several hard slapped on the face and then shoved him out of the room while Pluto let go once he saw that Willie was now on the good side and them helped by glomping onto Georgy.

"We gotta help! C'mon, fellas!" Mickey told his friends who nodded and then all of them scattered around the table to make a make-shift catapault along with normal, giant eggs, using a spoon to yank them. Once Willie and Pluto were out of the firing range, Mickey commanded, "Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Donald and Goofy let go and the egg went flying straight towards Georgy's face where it splattered, covering him in egg yolk. The magic Carpet, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aunt Moo did the same with another spoon and soon the group, including Mickey who both did the timing and the firing, Georgy was hit so many times by splattering eggs that he couldn't even fight off Willie and Pluto who both held him down even though he fought hard against them.

Unfortunately, Georgy had an idea of himself as he grabbed hard on Willie's arm while bonking Pluto hard on the head, rendering the dog unconscious while the evil giant whispered evilly at the grunting Willie, "To spend an eternity alone, you will be casted into stone!"

Before anyone knew it, Willie gave out a scream as he was covered in dark magic which made Mickey and the others stop what they were doing. Right before their eyes and to their horror, Willie instantly turned into pure stone like a statue, and Georgy grinned evilly, laughing maniacally. Kairi gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands in horror, as did the magical Harp.

"Willie, no!" Mickey screamed out, horrified.

"GAWRSH!" Goofy exclaimed, shocked.

"No!" Aunt Moo and Sora cried out in horror, while Donald screamed in terror and Riku was speechless.

"I'll turn him into part of my stew later. Right now, I have others to attend." Georgy declared as he began to head towards Mickey's group.

Mickey thought desperately and quickly, before an idea hit him as he remembered the Beanstalk. It was a risky thing to do, but it was their only chance now. "Fire more eggs, quickly!" He told his friends who, despite fearing that it wouldn't work now, did as he requested before they fired several more eggs at Georgy's face while the evil giant grunted in sheer irritation.

"Carpet, take the Harp, Sora, Riku and Kairi back to their village, and then take Aunt Moo, Donald and Goofy to the Beanstalk back in the Valley." Mickey instructed the Carpet before telling his four friends, "You three, cut down the Beanstalk as fast as you can. I'll lead Georgy straight to it and once I get to ya's, we'll finish it off and hope that he'll fall!"

"But what if he catches you?" Donald cried out, alarmed.

"It's only way! Just do it!" Mickey cried out.

Despite fearing that Mickey could get caught, the others nodded and told Mickey to hurry and be careful before they fired another egg at Georgy's face to distract him, and then Donald, Goofy, Aunt Moo, Sora, Riku, Kairi and the Harp boarded the Carpet who took flight despite the heavy weight of the golden Harp and flew right out of the window.

Once he was certain that they were out, Mickey turned his attention to Georgy who finally cleared most of the egg yolk from his face before the peasant tauntedly, "Hey, Georgy! Bet you can't catch me!" and gave the giant a raspberry.

"Why you, little!" Georgy growled, charging forward.

Mickey ran and jumped, avoiding Georgy before climbing onto the shampange bottle which was aimed towards the window and used his hat to tap the side of it to get bubbling as he sat on the cork. In an instant it bursted open and shot both the cork and Mickey right out of the window like a cannon fire. He went flying over the giant grass and into the forest part of the land which was close to the path he and his friends took when they first arrived at the castle, skidding onto the water before stopping on the other side.

He then gasped when he saw Georgy being to climb out of the window and Mickey wasted no time in making a run for it, narrowly missing in getting caught as the giant leaped into the water, creating a giant tidal wave which washed Mickey further ahead though nearly drowning him. Once the water was gone, Mickey ran and was almost captured, but he managed to envade Georgy who was becoming angrier and angrier.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Carpet safely dropped Sora, Riku, Kairi and the magic Harp into town where most of their people waited, it then flew Aunt Moo, Donald and Goofy towards the Beanstalk and right down towards the bottom on the surface right next to their and Mickey's house.

"Quick! Saw the Beanstalk!" Aunt Moo instructed as she raced over and grabbed a long saw and gave one end to Donald and Goofy and soon the three of them quickly began sawing the Beanstalk as quickly was possible. Aunt Moo then silently prayed, "Please be alright, Mickey."

* * *

Back with Mickey, he led Georgy on a wild chase through the forest and away from the village in an attempts to slow him down. The young peasant then tied two leaves and grass together to make a trip-line before hiding behind a tree. The evil Giant continued to roar in anger until he tripped onto the obvious trap and crashed onto the ground with a thud. Mickey laughed before running away again, this time straight towards the Beanstalk.

"I WILL SERVE YOU IN MY STEW AND GRIND YOUR BONES FOR MY BREAD, YOU INSOLANT PEASANT!" Georgy bellowed in pure fury while untangling himself from the mess before giving chase once more, following his enemy towards the Beanstalk.

Mickey made it to the Beanstalk and leaped down, vine-surfing all the way back to the land below the clouds while Georgy was almost practically close behind. Thankfully the mouse made it to the bottom as Aunt Moo, Goofy and Donald were half-way into fully cutting the Beanstalk down with the help of Carpet before Mickey took hold of the other end with Aunt Moo.

"Faster, guys! Faster!" Mickey instructed quickly, and all five of them sawed as fast as they could while Georgy continued to climb all the way down, determined to capture his prey.

At last, just when they thought they wouldn't make it, Mickey and his friends successfully sawed the bottome of the Beanstalk off, which resulted the rest of it losing it's balance and began to topple and fall, with Georgy not even half way down as he realised too late what was happening and for the first time in his life, he felt definitely afraid.

"What!? This cannot be! No! Noooooooooo!" Georgy screamed as he lost his grip and soon began falling all the way to the ground, screaming in fear as he didn't even think of using his magic to save himself this time.

Aunt Moo and Carpet quickly covered Mickey, Donald and Goofy while all five of them hurried out of the way while they watched the evil Giant fall towards the ground and crashed right into it, creating a hole shaped like him with a powerful tremor which nearly rocked the entire Happy Valley. No sooner had Georgy crashed into the ground, dark smoke began to float up from the hole, as the ghostly form of him began to rise from the ground with a stricken look of horror on his face before he faded away completely into nothing.

Hesitatedly, Mickey and his friends crept over to the hole, and when they peaked over it, they saw no trace of the giant's body. Just a deep hole shaped like the giant.

"He's...gone." Goofy realised in disbelief, and growing relief.

"Gosh..." was all Mickey could say. He never thought it would actually work, but it did. Still, there was sadness that hang deep into his heart. Because Georgy wasn't the only giant who was now dead.

* * *

News broke out that Georgy was announced dead and most of the villagers of the land of the clouds cheered. But there was no celebrating for Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aunt Moo, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Pluto or the Harp. After Carpet flrew the former four back to the castle and the other four returned to it, they and the now conscious Pluto gathered around the still stoned Willie, with sadness hang in their hearts.

"...I'm so sorry, Willie. I only wanted to do the right thing. You saved us, and helped us save everybody." Mickey sniffled, before he began to cry onto the stone of Willie the Giant. Donald and Goofy both took off their hats to show their respects, Aunt Moo lowered her head, Kairi was crying in Sora's arms while Sora and Riku had their heads low, and Pluto howled in sorrow. The Harp shed tears in sadness.

Then Goofy remembered something and cried out, "Hey, Mickey! What 'bout that thingy Fairy Moon gave ya? Didn't she say to use it to call for help?" which got everyone else's attention as Mickey slowly stopped crying. "Maybe she can help."

"Y-ya think so?" Mickey asked, with some hope rising in his heart.

"It's worth a shot." Goofy shrugged.

Even though he half-doubted it would work, Mickey thought that Goofy was right. It was worth the shot in restoring Willie to normal. So he pulled the Cresent Moon item from his pockets and held it to his heart, eyes closed and he focused carefully. "Fairy Moon...please...please help us."

In a sparkle of magic, Fairy Moon instantly appeared as she asked, "Is everything alright? No one's hurt, are they?"

"We're fine, but..." Mickey trailled off, pointing at the stone statue of Willie.

"Huh? What happened to him?" Fairy Moon asked as she hovered over to Mickey's side before landing on the floor.

"Georgy turned-turned him into a statue when Willie helped us to stop him." Mickey explained, before pleading, "Is there a way for ya' to turn him back to normal, Fairy Moon? Gosh, he's such a good giant and he doesn't deserve this."

Fairy Moon hesitated, admitting, "I don't know. I've never done that before."

"At least give it a try." The Harp encouraged.

"Please?" Mickey pleaded.

Fairy Moon continued to hesitate, worried that it wouldn't work at all. But after seeing the sorrowed and tearful expressions on everyone else's faces with pleading looks and nods of encouragements, she sighed and nodded, "I can't promise anything, but I'll do what I can."

She then held her Cresent Magic Wand which began to glow in bright light, and then she chanted, "Good hearted Giant who loved this land, I return you to your normal self by my hand." and tapped her onto Willie's face which glittered slightly before fading.

After a few moments, nothing seemed to happen and everyone lowered their heads in disappointment and heart-break. But as Fairy Moon began to cry and her tears as well as Mickey's fell, they glittered and were absorbed into the stoned Willie and then the full moon glowed brightly before a beam of light shone down onto Willie's body which had everyone gasp in surprise. Then, a miracle. The stone vanished and right before their eyes, Willie's body returned to normal. The good Giant blinked before realising where he was.

"Huh-wha? What happened? Why is everyone looking so surprised?" Willie asked, back to normal.

"Willie! You're okay!" Mickey cried happily, as he wiped away his tears and everyone else cheered in relief of their own. "We thought you were a goner, pal!"

"You were worried about me?" Willie asked, surprised.

"Well, sure. Gosh, it's great to have ya' back." Mickey replied, which made Willie emotional.

"Thank you, Fairy Moon. You turned Willie back to normal." The Harp praised the fairy who blushed in embarrassment, but mainly relief.

"I'm just really surprised that it actually worked." Fairy Moon replied, "But I'm glad everything's okay. It's thanks to Mickey, his friends, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Willie, and Pluto that everything is alright now."

She then gathered everyone around her, and magically created a large Key, and gave it to Mickey, saying, "As requested, here's the Key to the castle, and to it's secret magic."

"Gosh. Thanks, Fairy Moon." Mickey thanked, "Say, would it be okay if Willie could stay or maybe come and visit?"

"Of course. I don't see why not."

"You mean, you want me here?" Willie asked, surprised.

Mickey nodded, "Aw, you betcha! We're all pals."

"You tell him, Mickey!" Donald said, happily.

This made Willie tear up as he then scooped everyone into a hug, saying, "Oh, thank you, thank you! You're the bestest friends I've ever had!" while Mickey and the others grunted slightly at the tight squeeze, but they didn't mind, because they made a new friend in Willie the Giant.

* * *

 _A week later..._

After Mickey's group discovered the magic secret's of the Castle, it was a large Diamond that had held a wish for those who had desires for anything they wanted. Mickey Mouse of course wished for both the land of the clouds, the castle, Pluto and Happy Valley to be restored to their former glory and back to normal. The castle was returned to it's original size as was Pluto who had now become Mickey's pet dog, Happy Valley had returned to it's pure happiness as did it's neighboring village in the sky and Willie the Giant decided to return to his village to return to being a Potato Farmer, with a promise to return for visits and he helped fix up the mess he made in the village.

The villagers were happy for this change and everyone in both lands celebrated the heroics of Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Aunt Moo who now lived in the castle with the invitation of their new friends joining them, and the Harp went to live with Willie happily to sing him to sleep each night.

Right now, everyone was having a party at the newly restored Castle, including everyone in the village, dancing and happily playing games and eating food.

Except for the Wolf who just stood by with a cup of coffee, looking bored as usual as he muttered, "Nice party everyone's having."

Gingy in the meantime was having a rodeo on a horse cracker who neighed, surrounded by other animal living crackers, cheering, "Yee-ha! Yee!"

Sinbad and Aunt Moo were playing a game of hand-wrestle and the latter ended up winning. "Aww! You beat me!" Sinbad groaned playfully with a smirk. "Nice one, ma'am."

Mickey and Willie laughed happily, as Pluto, now back in his normal size, happily licked Mickey in the face.

"Welp, I gotta say, everything's a whole lot better now." Mickey said, and all of his friends agreed.

This was a definite happy ending for Mickey Mouse and all of his friends, because of their efforts in making all of this possible. Life would never be the same again.

In fact, it was even better.

* * *

 _Back in the real world-Year: 1999-September..._

"...And they all lived happily ever after. The End." Mickey concluded the story, closing the book and the babies cheered while everyone else smiled, Donkey sniffled emotionally as did Puss, and Sid, Crash and Eddie began bawling their eyes out, tears coming out like water-works.

"Wow...such a wonderful story." Serena said, practically emotional herself.

"And the bestest part is, they all lived happily forever after." Tommy agreed with his oldest cousin.

"I liked the part with the horsey." Phil remarked.

"My favorite part is they climbed up the Beanstalk." Dawn said, with Piplup piping up in agreement.

"I found the entire story to be great, to be honest." Cloud admitted, which made Tifa, Aerith and Serena all smile at the normally stoic young man.

"Yeah, me too." Riku agreed.

"I thought the part where they flew on the magic carpet was awesome." Sora said.

"So did I." Ash agreed.

"I loved the magic Harp. She's my favorite." Sakura added.

"Gosh, I'm glad everybody enjoyed the story." Mickey smiled, before admitting. "To be honest, I actually haven't read the original since after my own real adventure up the Beanstalk back at home fifteen years ago."

"Yeah." Goofy agreed, before asking, "I wonder how the real Willie the giant is doin'?"

"Aw, I'm sure he's fine. Besides, we have our vacation tomorrow." Donald waved off, while walking over to the table where the cow-shaped milk pourer was to pour himself a glass of milk, only to come up empty and it quickly annoyed him. "Hey! Where's all the milk?"

But he didn't realise he had to push a button and it ended up squirting milk right into his face, causing Donald to cry out in alarm before groaning in having his face milked.

"There's your milk, sweetheart." Daisy teased.

"Be more careful next time, Donald." Sora added.

"Yeah, before Aunt Moo gives you a milking lecture." Max joked with a smirk.

"You can say that again." Both Rini and Lusie said teasingly.

This made everyone else laugh while Donald shook his head in exasperation, but he pushed it aside, while everyone was unaware that the cow-shaped milk jug, which looked a bit like Aunt Moo, winked at the viewers/readers.

As promised, this babysitting duty turned out just fine and everyone was thankful for King Mickey to have shared this wonderful story before they rested up for the night once the parents returned home.

Because starting tomorrow, Serena, the Sailor Team, King Mickey, Cloud, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tifa, Aerith, Donald, Goofy, Daisy and Minnie would be venturing off to Medge for their much needed vacation.

Unaware that they were in for their own next real and biggest adventure where they would learn more mysteries and truths that lie ahead.

 _ **To be Continued  
in...  
SAILOR MOON: ADVENT CHILDREN.**_

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the story! But the Sailor Team's real adventures continue on. Hope you liked this story. I did my best with it.**

 **Thank you so much for reading along and going for the ride of this fairytale adventure. Someday soon I may start on the prequel, "Fairytale Adventures: Sailor Moon as Snow White", but very most likely after I get a new computer.**

 **Until next time, see you in my other stories and may Kingdom Hearts and the Lifestream guide you.**


End file.
